The Fire Within
by slyfox13
Summary: Harry confesses his love to Snape, but is rejected on the spot for reasons he can't comprehend. Will Harry ever understand? Will Snape ever love him? Yaoi Harry/Severus.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I have here a new story. I've wanted to do Harry/Severus for a while now and here I am. Yay! Please Review. I would love to hear from you. Now on with the story!

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The fire within him was once again kindled for the person he longed for. The fire had been a dull flame almost burnt out with the war, now that it was all over and he was back in school he could once again long for all he ever wanted in life. Unfortunately the one he long for, the one he loved with such intensity, he didn't think it was possible to love someone this much, but he did would be the death of him.

Harry turned on his back, put his arms under his head, and stared at the ceiling. He could hear his friends light snores and even some mumbling coming from Ron's bed. The night was long, it didn't seem like sleep would welcoming him to the dream world anytime soon.

His thoughts circled around a certain potions Professor. The day had been particularly bad for Snape and him. Harry tried to brew a potion that should have been easy, not so much for him. The potion literally blew up in his face and Snape had taken away thirty points from Gryffindor. That didn't sit well with him. It wasn't that he couldn't brew the potion. The fault lay with him. He had been distracted when Snape bent down to pick up his quill. The outline of his ass in his robes sent Harry into a frenzy. His cheeks heated up as Hermione caught him staring and that's when he added one too many dragon scales then poof he was covered in green gunk that in no way shape or form resembled the potion he intended to brew. Not only did he make Snape despise him more, he made Hermione suspicious of his behavior.

No one knew he loved Snape and he wanted to keep it that way. Ron would have a litter of kittens if knew and Hermione would preach to him that relations between professors and students were forbidden.

Harry flipped over on his stomach, gripped his pillow and willed himself to sleep. He didn't want to think about it anymore. It's not like anything would change. The love he felt for Snape would still be there and he wouldn't have a chance in hell. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to relax. He comforted himself with the thought at least he was still able to see Snape on a daily basis at least for one more year.

Sleep nabbed him as soon as he relaxed; he knew no more as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. The next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by Ron, who was already dressed and ready to go down to breakfast.

Harry blinked owlishly at Ron. He reached for his glasses and sat up. The room came into focus as he stared at his friends striking red hair. "Harry it's time to go down to breakfast," Ron said distractedly as he looked around the room.

"I'll be down in a minute." Harry fell back down on the bed and turned on his side to catch up on some more sleep.

"Okay, but don't blame me if you're late for double potions." Harry sat straight up, his eyes wide as saucers, hair sticking out every which way.

"We have double potions today?"

"Yeah, and Hermione is waiting for us, come on." Ron tugged on Harry's sleeve, trying to make him to move faster. It was working. Harry dressed quickly and ran a hand through his. What was the point in combing it if it never stayed in place any way?

Ron and Harry went down to the common room, met up with Hermione, she smiled at Ron shyly, who in turn blushed as red as his hair. Harry smiled to himself. Watching them made him want what they had.

"Morning," Hermione said to Ron and turned a calculating eye on Harry. He tried to avoid her gaze as she searched his face. Harry knew that look. She was about to come to a conclusion he had been trying to hide since fifth year. It was pretty easy back then. Most of his time was spent worrying about Voldemort, however, now it seemed the cat was out of the bag. "Harry I need to speak to you about the paper we have due in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione turned to Ron and smiled at him. "Ron can we meet you in the Great Hall?"

Ron looked quizzically at Hermione, but didn't protest. "Sure, I'll see you two in a bit." Ron walked through the portrait hole. As soon as his robes disappeared Hermione whirled on Harry. She grabbed his sleeve and led him to a couch in front of the fireplace. Harry sat when she yanked on his sleeve. His stomach did back flips as Hermione remained silent for what felt like eternity. He swallowed hard as a lump formed in the pit of his stomach. He tried to sit still, but he couldn't stop himself from tapping his foot.

Hermione looked at him with warm brown eyes. "Harry do you love Professor Snape?" Wow! She really gets straight to the point.

Harry didn't try to deny it. His friend deserved to know. "Yes." He waited for yelling, preaching, or some verbal attack about how wrong it was. Nothing came. Hermione enveloped him in a warm hug that melted all his fears away.

"Why don't you tell him?" Hermione asked as she released him.

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times, Hermione decided to end his torture. "Harry, you are of age. And despite the fact that we are in school you're considered an adult."

"Hermione he's my professor and not just that a professor that hates me," Harry said. Pain laced his words as he said hate. He always felt a pang of pain in his chest when he thought of how Snape despised his very existence.

"Harry," Hermione patted his hand. "What do you have to lose?"

"My life."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. Professor Snape wouldn't risk getting fired to kill you." Hermione teased. "Besides he might get fired for doing other things." Hermione waggled her eyebrows at Harry. A deep crimson blush covered his cheeks making them burn.

"Hermione what has gotten in to you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. I feel really happy. That's why I want you to be happy. I think it could work between you two."

"You really think so?"

"Yes I do."

Harry mustered all his courage and made a decision he hoped he wouldn't regret or lose his life over. "I'm going to tell Snape today before class."

"Good luck Harry," Hermione said as they stood up together.

"Oh, and Hermione?" She looked at him. "Don't tell Ron."

"My lips are sealed." Hermione laughed as they walked down to the Great Hall together. She went in and he went down to the dungeons, knowing that Snape was setting up for their class.

His entire being tingled with every step he took. This could blow up in his face like the potion did yesterday. Yes, he was scared out his mind, but Hermione was right what did he have to lose? If Snape said no at least he wouldn't have to wonder and worry about it. He stood in front of the door of Snape's office. He trembled slightly as he raised his hand to knock, at first there was no answer, as he was turning to leave the door opened.

"Mr. Potter why are you here?" Snape asked. Harry stood frozen to the spot. He almost forgot why he was there. Snape's voice washed over him and shook him back to the world around him. He swallowed hard and faced Snape.

"I have to talk to you Professor." Harry stared at Snape. His dark eyes stared down at him with boredom. _At least he's not annoyed with me yet. _Harry loved what he saw. He wanted to Snape to grab him right there and then and kiss him until his lips were bruised.

"Come on boy out with it. I have to prepare a potion and it's not going to take care of itself." Snape crossed his arms over his chest and his lip curled in irritation. Harry found the quality endearing.

He closed his eyes took a deep breath and blurted it out. "I'm in love with you." Harry stared in to the face of an indifferent man. Snape's irritation disappeared behind a mask of coldness.

"Potter I suggest you run along and stop trying to play pranks."

Snape turned to leave. Harry felt desperation pull at his insides. He couldn't let it all end here. Not after all these years. Harry had to at least make Snape understand that his feelings were true and real. "Professor wait. I meant what I said. I'm in love with you." Harry took a tentative step forward.

"Mr. Potter even if you're feelings are sincere as you claim them to be we are professor and student." Harry felt a spark of hope.

"Then after I graduate you and I could…,"

"Do not even go there." Snape stopped him and peered at him with empty cold eyes. When Harry usually looked in his eyes they had a fire to them, even if the fire was hatred there was something there, but now they lacked all emotion. That scared him more than being hated.

"But if we weren't professor and student then we could…,"

"No."

"But Professor at least tell me why?"

"It's because you are your mother's son." Snape closed the door in Harry's face all the while his last sentence echoed in Harry's head. Harry's heart broke on the spot; he stayed rooted to the floor in shock. Hermione and Ron found him in the same spot as they were walking down to their class.

They went to class where Snape ignored Harry and it was the most painful thing he had ever experienced.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi *waves* I'm so excited. I have Chapter 2 here. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading and reviewing. And thank you to everyone who added this story to favorites and alert lists. The reviews made me so happy. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry clutched at his heart to make sure it was still beating, it beat hard against his hand, hot tears stung his eyes as he looked at Snape's back. Potion's was becoming the toughest class he had ever been in. Hermione kept glancing at him, but he couldn't pay attention to what he was happening around him or what he was doing. He thought being rejected might be all right if he knew the reasoning behind it. It only made everything more confusing. He put his head down when Snape walked by, he didn't even receive a glare. He was used to feeling the burning gaze of his cold professor, there was nothing, absolutely nothing, and it tore at his heart.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked her brow wrinkling in worry. He sunk in his seat and laid his head on the cold black table. His cheek grew chilled as he just kept it there. What was the point in doing anything if he wasn't even going to receive a reprimand? "Harry?" Hermione shook his shoulder gently.

He lifted his head and gazed at her with unfocused eyes. "What happened?" Hermione asked quietly. She briefly checked her potion then ran back to his side. Ron was too focused on chopping his newt to notice what his best friend was going through.

Harry slumped back down on the desk. He angled his head to look at Snape, he was back at his desk, he appeared to be grading. Harry looked back at Hermione, closed his eyes tightly making the stinging tears disappear. He didn't need to be caught crying in class even a sniffle would give him away. He needed to lock up all his emotions in his heart and bury them in the deepest parts of his heart and move on. It was too hard to do. That's what he needed to do. What he wanted to do was figure out what was going on and see if he could somehow work his way into Snape's heart. Something that no one he knew had been able to do.

"He rejected me," Harry said as he lifted his head when he felt all his emotion recede a bit. They were still raw and exposed on the surface, he was able to control them a little better.

"Why?" Hermione began stirring her potion counter clockwise, all the while paying attention to him.

Harry picked up his knife and started chopping his newt. "He said it's because I am my mother's son." He breathed in sharply when the pain of the words hit his heart.

"What does that mean?" Hermione wrinkled her nose as she continued stirring. They made sure to keep there voices low as Snape rose from his seat and started circling around the room. Harry's back stiffened as he felt Snape walk pass him, not paying him any heed, gooseflesh ran across his skin as he was enveloped in a very well known warmth that only belong to Snape. His heart pounded in his ears and his palms became sweaty. He almost lost the grip on his knife a time or two. It lasted only for a brief moment, he knew it was him. Harry peeked over his shoulder and found Snape criticizing Ron's potion. He didn't bother to look at Harry's, he ignored him. _But if Snape's trying to ignore me why was he so close? I wonder if he's trying to mess with me. _

Harry stared at his Professor's back for a moment, trying to understand the man in front of him. He wasn't able to. Nothing about this whole situation made sense to him. Sometimes he wondered why he loved Snape as much as he did. It made no sense. In the beginning he hated him with his entire being. Everything the man did made him furious. Then one day it all began to change. The way Snape walked caught his eye. The billowing robes, the steady calm gait that got him to where wanted to quickly without ever losing his cool. The way his long elegant fingers treated every potion ingredient with such care that no living being was allowed to experience drew Harry to him. It began with small things then escalated with the years. Harry somehow fell head over heels for his once hated professor. And in one moment all his dreams, desires, need, and want were thrown away with one sentence.

Harry bit his lip hard as he cut his newt, but instead of hitting the newt he cut his index finger. He watched in fascination as his crimson blood covered the already chopped newt and covered his hand.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed. Her voiced echoed off the walls and the whole class looked to see what was going on.

"What happened?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison.

"I don't know," Harry said dazedly as he continued to stare at his blood. The sight was mesmerizing. The wound didn't seem that big or deep, even so a lot of blood covered him.

"Honestly, Mr. Potter you cannot even slice such a simple ingredient," Snape asked behind. Harry's hair stood on end when he felt the wonderful warmth radiating off him. His silky voice sent his head reeling. He was speaking to him. Harry felt his knees grow weaker when he finally realized that Snape was speaking to _him_. He gripped the counter top and turned slowly.

Cold hard eyes stared at him then moved to his wounded hand. If Harry didn't know any better he would say that Snape's eyes softened the tiniest bit. Of course that must be all in his head. Harry shook his head and looked at his hand. He really did a number on himself.

"Don't stand there all day, come on." Snape grasped his blood free hand. The moment their hands touched an electric shot through them. Snape glanced down at their hands for a moment, his eyes widened for a second before looking straight on leading Harry to his office. Harry was sent over the edge and his knees gave way, Snape caught him in the briefest of hugs. Harry clung to Snape's arms which felt surprisingly strong through his heavily robed body. Harry experienced pure euphoria. His heart pounded against his chest like a caged bird trying to escape. Butterflies filled his stomach to the brim. His knees became weaker and all thoughts about his throbbing hand were thrown out the window. Snape was holding him! And Snape wasn't letting go. Harry dared a glance and found Snape looking at him in wonder. His eyes narrowed, he seemed to be examining Harry like he was a puzzle he was trying to figure out, but couldn't put all the pieces together. When Snape met Harry's eyes he turned his head sharply, greasy black shielding his face. Harry wanted to reach out a hand to move the hair, but thought better of it. Snape released him much to Harry's disappointment. Cold air washed over him when Snape left his side.

"Your hand is not going to heal itself if you just stand there." Snape had his back to Harry as Harry walked over the threshold in to the office he was denied access to earlier in the day. The walls were lined with volumes upon volumes of books. Snape stood by a large wooden desk that looked like it had seen better days. The wood lacked a certain shine, was scuffed and scratched, it fit. It was used and flaunted for that use. Harry smiled to himself. He was finally with Snape and had his attention. Even if it didn't last it was enough for now.

"Come here Mr. Potter." Harry shivered with pleasure when Snape said his name; he shook off the feeling when he was met with a glare to hurry up.

Snape held out his hand and Harry laid his hand in it. Snape's hand was big compared to his, it was rough and warm. Harry tried to control himself with being in such close proximity to the one he loved. He breathed in deeply catching the sent of earth and something else he couldn't identify. It was Snape's distinctive scent and he committed it memory. His hand tingled as Snape turned it over and waved his wand over it. He whispered something under his breath, Harry watched in awe as his skin knitted itself together and the blood disappeared. Snape let his hand go and Harry examined it. It didn't even leave a scar.

"Get back to work Mr. Potter," Snape said his back once again facing Harry.

"But Professor…," Harry was about to bring this morning up again, he steeled himself. "Thank you for treating my wound."

Snape gave him a curt nod. Harry ran out of the room before he did something that would make everything that just happened disappear. Harry walked back to his work station. Hermione and Ron showered him with attention. He gave Hermione a wide smile. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled at him. This was only the beginning. Harry was going to break Snape's icy mask no matter what.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone here's Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading and reviewing. Everyone is simply the best. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry bounced in his seat next to Hermione. He wanted to talk to her about this afternoon. She was preoccupied with talking to Ron about what they were going to do in Hogsmeade this weekend. He rested his head on his hand and pushed around his food on his plate. He would have to wait. He couldn't talk to her about Snape with Ron there.

"How did it go with the greasy bastard in potions?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.

Hermione huffed and glared at Ron. "Ron he's a professor!"

"So, doesn't change the fact that he's a greasy bastard." Hermione kicked Ron under the table; he jumped in his seat, dropped his fork and turned to her with wide eyes. "What was that for?" Ron asked. He rubbed his leg underneath the table. He kept looking at his leg then back at her.

Hermione smiled apologetically at Harry. Harry nodded in thanks. It made him angry when Ron talked about Snape like that, but he couldn't change the way his friend viewed the one he loved, anyways he could be a real bastard. That's one of the things he liked about the older man. He wouldn't be Snape without being a bastard.

Ron caught Harry nodding at Hermione. He narrowed his eyes and stared at Harry for a while. Harry pretended to be eating, he felt his friends gaze burning holes into his flesh. There was no way to avoid everything now. Harry could practically hear the wheels turning in his best friend.

"Okay, what's going on here? You two never used to get so mad about me saying something about Snape now all of a sudden both of you are on his side. Tell me now." Ron stared intently at Hermione and Harry, waiting for an answer.

Harry inhaled deeply and looked Ron in the eye. _I guess, I couldn't keep him out of the loop forever. It's been killing to keep it a secret from him. _

"Ron, I'm going to tell you, but you have to promise that you're going to stay calm no matter what you hear. Promise?" Harry's heart pounded in his ears, his palms became sweaty as he thought about telling his best friend his secret. Not only did Ron hate Snape the feeling was mutual for Snape. He shook slightly as he waited for Ron's answer.

Ron peered suspiciously at him, but agreed. "I promise. Now tell me."

Harry peered at Hermione who gave him an encouraging smile. He really didn't want to tell Ron in the Great Hall with everyone around especially with the one who held his affections only a few tables away. He resisted the urge to look up at the table that held all the professors instead he straightened his back and took the plunge.

"I'm in love with Snape." There was no use in beating around the bush. The direct approach was the best option although it might have been better to give Ron a little time to adjust to the idea. Ron's mouth fell open and he just gaped at Harry like he was seeing him for the first time.

"What?" Ron asked shaking his head in disbelief. So much for him staying calm Harry thought to himself. "You can't be serious."

"He's telling you the truth Ron." Hermione kept her voice low so as not to attract attention to them. She reached across the table and patted his hand in a comforting manner.

Ron turned to the head table and pointed at Snape, who at the very moment was scanning the Great Hall and he happened to be on there table the very moment Ron pointed at him. Harry caught his gaze. Snape didn't bother to look away. Instead he gazed at Harry with interest. Harry's stomach flip flopped at the dark eyes staring at him with no intent on looking away. Snape pushed his plate away and watched their group with out inhibition. _Why is he staring at me?_ Heat flooded his body at being stared at by Snape.

"That's who you're in love with?" Ron's voice brought Harry back to his friend. He felt the stare of his most favored professor on him. It sent butterflies flying around in his stomach.

"Yes," Harry answered simply.

"Come on mate. Sna…," Hermione leaned over the table and covered his mouth before Ron could say Snape's name.

"Ron no more. You said you would stay calm. You don't know who might be listening." Hermione sat back down her seat.

"But Hermione this isn't…right."

"It doesn't matter what you think Ron. Its how Harry feels."

"But…"

"No more complaining."

"Harry its Snape!" Ron threw his hands in the air in disbelief.

"Ron, I know. I've loved Snape since fifth year." Harry glanced back at the head table, Snape was still watching them. He gazed at Harry with a certain emotion he couldn't place. Snape raised an eyebrow when they made eye contact again. Harry quickly looked away. A crimson blush covered his cheeks and appeared at the tops of his ears.

"I know, but that's how I feel. You can't help who you love." Harry looked between Hermione and Ron, they blushed at his implication.

Ron nodded in understanding. "But of all the people it has to be him?"

Harry gave Ron a firm nod and thanked Merlin that Ron was handling the news better than he expected, he was probably still in shock though. Harry smiled at Ron who tried to smile; it came across more as a wince. Harry and Hermione laughed at Ron who pouted at his food. Harry felt a huge weight lift from him. He didn't have to keep it a secret from Ron any more. He was finally able to talk to both of his best friends about it. He would need their help with trying to get Snape.

They finished their dinner in brighter spirits at least Hermione and Harry did, Ron was still trying to digest the news that Harry was in love with Snape.

Harry fell behind when he realized he forgot his bag underneath the table. He took it down to dinner because he had been in the library the whole afternoon trying to finish his report for Potions.

He stopped when a dark figure blocked his way to get to the stairs. Harry looked up and found Snape blocking his way. Harry swallowed hard, suddenly he felt very weak. Snape's body heat was calling him to get closer. He didn't dare take one step forward.

"Good evening Professor," Harry managed to say.

"Potter I expect you to come down to my office for your detention." Snape's arms were behind his back as he regarded Harry with look of distaste. His eyes narrowed at Harry and his nostrils flared the longer he looked at him. Harry flinched away at the look, but stayed his ground. His heart beat harder with each passing second with being in such close proximity with the older man.

"Detention Sir?"

"Yes. You didn't think you could get away with the fiasco this morning did you. Come on Mr. Potter." Harry obeyed. He easily gravitated toward Snape's body heat all the while he wondered what the hell was going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Haylo here's Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. It means so much to me! Everyone is greatly loved XD Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry followed closely behind Snape listening to his soft foot falls and gentle rustling of his robes, it was somehow comforting to him how the other man was so silent on his feet, but he couldn't fathom how he walked so quietly. He was like a panther, calm, cool and ready to strike at any given moment.

Harry admired Snape's strong back as they continued to walk deeper into the dungeons. He was having a hard time keeping his hands to himself. He kept his arms stiff at his sides; they began to ache the longer they walked on. Ever since he confessed his feelings earlier on in the day it was becoming harder to stay away from Snape. He wanted to wrap his arms around Snape and bury his face in his warm back and take in his distinctive scent once again. He managed to keep his arms close to his body and focused on the cool air that started to hit his skin the further they went. The cold crawled through his robes, seeped in his skin, and kept his mind off the warmth that was just a few feet from him. Harry wrapped his robes tighter around his body to retain the little heat he still had.

He wanted to know why he had detention when Snape didn't issue one this morning.

"Mr. Weasley seemed very excited about something at dinner tonight." Snape commented as they reached the potions classroom.

A heavy heat settled in Harry's cheeks. _Why did he have to be looking at us the moment Ron pointed at him? Crap, I bet Hermione and Ron are worried about me now. They have no idea that I'm with Snape. _Harry calmed himself with the idea that they might figure it out or maybe use the Marauders' Map to find him. He hoped they weren't too worried about him because he was perfectly happy to be with Snape even if meant serving a detention it was still time spent with him.

Harry twisted his hands together as he stared at Snape's back. The older man opened the door and the room lit up. Harry looked at the back of the room where at least twenty cauldrons sat varying in size waiting to be cleaned. Harry inwardly groaned he knew what he would be doing tonight until at least midnight if he was lucky.

"Ron's always like that," Harry said hastily as Snape settled in his seat at the head of the class room with a stack of papers that needed to be graded.

Snape eyed him, but didn't comment further on the topic for which Harry was grateful knowing him he might blurt out the whole thing. He wasn't able to hold his tongue with Snape as well as he once was able. "Clean all the cauldrons in the back by hand and I suspect that you will not be able to do it all tonight so we shall make this detention last four days. Five cauldrons each day. Now get to work." Snape started grading and didn't bother to see if Harry had started his work. Harry stood there a moment admiring Snape's crooked nose. Most other would say it was ugly or that it looked like a beak, he found it charming and that it gave more character to Snape's face. He realized what he was doing and rushed to the back of the room.

Harry found a bucket full of water and soap along with sponges, rags, scrapers, and everything one could ever want to clean a cauldron except he would prefer his wand. Harry soaped up a rag, sat down on the cool stone and began to scrub away at the gunk that was stuck to the cauldrons black surface. While he scrubbed he let his mind wonder to things he didn't allow himself to think about. Snape said that nothing could happen because Harry was his mother's son. Harry chewed his bottom lip as he continued to scrub not really aware that he was scrubbing the same spot over and over. Harry was aware that he shared his Mother's famed emerald green eyes; his features more resembled his father though. He was also aware that he shared some of her personality traits other than that he didn't have much information. He wasn't aware what kind of relationship Snape and his mother had when they went to school. Now that this new information was presented to him he wished he knew more about her.

Obviously there was something deeper between Snape and his mother. What could it be? Harry looked down and began moving the rag over the rest of the cauldron. It actually wasn't that bad. He was almost in a meditative state as he moved on to his second cauldron. He might be able to get through more than five although spending the next four days alone with Snape was most appealing. _Five it is then. I'm going to stay here as long as I can and maybe get some answers in the process. _Mulling over all the possibilities obviously wasn't helping. He needed a more direct approach. Snape wouldn't tell him anything with the relationship they have now or to be more correct lack of relationship.

Harry needed to establish a friendship with Snape or some kind of bond if he ever wanted to break down Snape's walls and hopefully establish something more than friendship like move on to lovers.

Harry was on his third cauldron when he used up all his clean rags. The cauldrons were surprisingly easy to clean, but unbelievably dirty. Harry stood on sore legs that began cramping. He shook them and stomped to get feeling back into them. It felt like pin pricks as he walked around the room looking for more rags. He didn't want to bother Snape, who wasn't even at his desk.

Harry went to Snape's desk and checked around the counter tops. He was looking in the top cabinets when he felt a familiar presence behind him. He instantly stiffened. His breathing increased along with his heart beat.

"Is this what you need Potter?" Snape's breath tickled the back of his neck making Harry lose all control. This was one of his many fantasies. And it was coming true.

"Yes it is Professor." Harry turned around to receive a kiss or a hug or something that was in the lines of affection. All he got was a face full of rags.

Harry blew on them to get them out of his mouth. He practically ate rags for nothing. "They're only rags Potter." Snape quirked an eyebrow at Harry before shoving the rags in his hands. For one brief moment they're skin met and Harry felt the new exciting jolt. He looked up to find Snape looking curiously at him. He shook his head and commanded Harry to get back to work. "Potter sometime this century please." Harry jumped at the sound of Snape's booming voice. It sent shivers through him. He walked back to his work station and sat down on the ground. He got back to work letting his thoughts steal him away for the remainder of the night with Snape. He would think of something to get the older man to open up to him it was just a matter of finding the right idea.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone here's Chapter 5. I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry woke with a start. He was still in the dungeons. His head was almost in the last cauldron he cleaned. He groaned as he sat up, his back and neck ached from the cold hard floor. How long had he been out for? He heard footsteps coming from Snape's office. Harry automatically fell back down on the ground and feigned sleep.

The foot steps came closer and stopped near his head. "Leave it to Potter to fall asleep on the job," Snape grumbled under his breath. Harry felt Snape's eyes on him, but he didn't dare move a muscle. He kept his breathing calm as best as he could. Having Snape next to him caused his heart to race and his palms to sweat. His back and neck screamed with pain as he continued to lie still.

_Why is Snape just staring at me? _One would think that Snape would take great pleasure in waking Harry up if for nothing else catching his most loathed student slacking on the job.

"Oh, Potter you have no idea what memories and emotions you stirred up with your confession this morning." Snape kneeled next to Harry. Tenderly he brushed away a strand of hair that stuck to Harry's forehead. He almost sighed with the gentle touch, but kept it to himself. "You have her eyes. I could never say no to those eyes no matter what. They always disarm me even when I'm at might toughest. It was so hard to say no to those eyes. Lily's eyes." Harry's heart began breaking the more information Snape softly murmured to him. With each word another piece of his heart broke. Snape was in love his mother. What other possible explanation could there be? And if something did happen between them it would only be because Harry resembled his mother and nothing more. "Potter…," Snape stopped abruptly. Sinewy arms embraced him, bringing him close to Snape's chest, he heard his fast heart beat as Snape lifted him from the ground and started walking.

Harry was encompassed with Snape's wonderful body heat and allowed himself to drift into a dreamless sleep listening to Snape's heart. It was the most amazing sound and he wanted to be able to listen to it more.

For the second time in one night Harry awoke with a start. Sweat beaded on his forehead, part of the room was blurry thanks to his glasses being askew. He looked around alarmed at the unfamiliar surroundings. He looked down, finding he was lying on a worn green couch that was more comfortable than it appeared. He adjusted his glasses bringing the room into focus. A familiar beaten up desk appeared before his eyes and the bent over shape of Snape with his nose buried deep in a book. He glanced up when he heard Harry awaken.

"Mr. Potter I trust that you can find your way back to your own bed." Snape went back to reading much to Harry's dismay.

"Professor, I think we need to talk."

Snape sighed. "About?"

"This morning," Harry said swinging his legs around to put his feet firmly on the ground.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't. Now kindly leave before you really test my patience." Harry knew that tone. It meant that he would most likely be losing points for his house if he continued to push Snape. He wanted answers though and he needed them.

"No." Harry stood up, walked toward Snape and slammed his hands on the desk. Snape wasn't even a little startled. He looked up at Harry with his eyebrow twitching in anger.

"Mr. Potter you are lucky I'm being lenient with you. If it was not so late you would be losing precious points that your house needs."

"Take them away then." A lump formed in the pit of Harry's stomach. It grew the more he defied the one he loved, but he it was necessary to get somewhere. There was no way he was going to sit around here for the next couple of days cleaning cauldrons with nothing to show for it. Harry swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. Here it goes. "Are you in love with my mother?" Harry asked the question, it felt like it was stuck to his tongue. His cool demeanor was cracking with the quickening of his heart and the sweat covering his hands. He wanted to run out the door the moment the words were out in the world. He planted his feet to the ground ready to take what ever Snape threw at him.

Snape's head snapped up. Harry was afraid he hurt his neck with how fast he looked at Harry.

"What did you say?" Snape's voice lowered dangerously. His eyes narrowed and he slowly stood from his seat. Harry was pretty tall, but Snape still had a few inches on him. He put his hands on the desk and leaned closer to Harry.

Harry's mind screamed retreat at him, but he repeated the question much to his own apprehension. "Are you in love with my mother? Isn't that what you meant when you said I'm my mother's son? I remind you of her. That's why you don't want anything to happen."

"Ah, I see. So now you know everything don't you?" Snape walked around his desk and stood in front of Harry. He was trapped with no where to go. "You have no idea what I think Mr. Potter. But if it will get you to forget this crush you have on me. Then yes I love Lily, your mother. There could never be another that would ever take her place. She is the one person I love with my entire being and there is no room for anyone else."

Harry insides twisted with grief as he leaned heavily against the desk. It was hard to breath. Air wasn't making it to his lungs. His eyes stung with unshed tears. He got what he wanted. Answers. Answers that shattered his heart and soul.

He hung his head as the first tear slid down his face. He stared at Snape's robes. He cried silently and Snape didn't budge. Harry couldn't fathom why the older man was allowing him to cry in his office much less in front of him. He never stopped Harry.

Harry wiped his eyes free of tears when he settled down. He looked up and searched Snape's face for any lie or falsehood he might've told. There was no trace of anything of the sort. He really did love his mother with his entire being. Harry was just a reminder of the love he didn't have.

"Night, Professor," Harry said softly as he started to leave.

"Potter," Snape's voice called to Harry.

"Yes, Professor?" Harry turned to be caught in a burning embrace with Snape's velvet lips pressed firmly against his. Harry's mind shut off. No thoughts ran through his mind as Snape's lips moved against his. Harry's heart beat hard against his chest as the rest of his body tingled and hummed with his Professor pressed tightly against him. Harry's eyes flew open when he realized what was happening.

He pushed Snape away, his cheeks were flush and his mouth began to swell from the fierceness of the kiss. "Professor?"

Snape ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Potter I…,"

A picture of his mother ran through head. _He probably just used me as a replacement for her, _Harry thought bitterly. "No need to explain Professor. As much as I love you and believe me I do. I can't be a replacement for my mother." Harry ran out of Snape's office before he could stop him. He didn't stop running until he was safely in the common with only a low fire for company. He collapsed on the couch and cried his heart out as it broke for the second time that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Haylo here's Chapter 6. I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. Everyone rocks the socks of the world. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Harry, wake up. Come on its time to go down to breakfast," Hermione whispered.

Harry wrinkled his nose in confusion. He stretched and tried to open his eyes. The world was blurry as he squinted at who he hoped was Hermione. "Hermione?" he croaked his throat was raw and sore from all the crying he did during the night. The events from last night hit him like a punch to the gut. Harry fell back down on the couch and searched for his glasses desperately.

"Here you go." Hermione put his glasses in his hand much to his relief. Hermione sat down next to him and waited for him to calm down. She rubbed his back trying her best to comfort him while he gathered his wits which was much more difficult than he would like to admit. "Harry what happened to you last night? And why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"Snape gave me detention for messing up in class yesterday. I washed cauldrons. There was at least twenty and he said that I would do five a night for the next four days. But I can't go back Hermione. I just can't." Harry started shaking. Once he started talking it was hard to stop. There was no way he could back to the dungeons and be alone with Snape. He would breakdown like he did last night. His breathing became ragged the more he thought about it. How was he supposed to get out of detention? Snape would never believe that he sick. He became lightheaded and his heart beat quickened.

"Harry you have to calm down," Hermione continued to rub his back. "Now tell me what happened. You're so incredibly shaken up."

Harry took a few deep breath, steadying his breathing and heart beat. He looked up at Hermione and took one final deep breath. "Snape kissed me."

Hermione's hand stopped in the middle of his back, he heard her gasp. "Harry!" She screamed earning them the attention of the whole common room. Hermione balked at the attention and lowered her head and whispered. "What happened?"

"I fell asleep while I was cleaning the last cauldron and Snape came by when I was waking up. I decided to pretend I was sleeping." Harry paused remembering Snape's warm embrace, holding him close to his chest. He wanted to be held in his arms again. Nothing calmed him down like being next to Snape, but nothing in the world made him more nervous than being next to the older man. "He started speaking to me. He said that I awoken emotions and memories with my confession. He also said that I have my mother's eyes and that he could never say no to her eyes. That's when it hit me when he was telling me all those things. Snape's in love with my mother."

Hermione enveloped him in a tight hug. His breath escaped him as Hermione pressed him to her. She wasn't going to let go any time soon.

"There you two are. I thought I would never find you." Ron stopped short next to Hermione. His brow wrinkled and he chewed on his bottom lip. Harry knew he wanted to ask what was going on, but he didn't want to interrupt the moment.

Harry reluctantly let go of Hermione. It was nice to get everything off his chest. "What happened to you last night mate? When we turned around you were no where to be found." Ron took a seat next to Hermione. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. She leaned into his shoulder waiting for Harry to explain to Ron.

"Snape gave me detention last night."

Ron's face turned red as his knuckles turned white. "That greasy bastard. If he was going to give you detention he should have given it to you during class. Why wait till after dinner to do it?" Harry would have sworn that steam was coming out of Ron's ears. He smiled at his friends concern for him. It made him feel calmer the longer he was able to be with them.

"And he kissed me." Harry waited for the explosion he thought would come with his words. Nothing happened.

Ron sat next to Hermione in silence and out of nowhere stood and started heading for the portrait. "I'm going to punch his lights out," Ron raged. Hermione and Harry rushed after Ron. Hermione caught up to him first and clung to his arm.

"Ron you can't do that." Hermione dragged him back to the couch and sat him down. Harry stood in front of Ron in case he started to leave again.

"Why not? Harry I know you love him, but it's not right." Ron crossed his arms over his chest and slumped on the couch. For now he was surrendering. Harry didn't know how that would last when he saw Snape.

"It's all right Ron. I pushed him away and ran out. He's only using me as a substitute for my mother anyway. I can never get involved with him if that's the reason he wants to be with me. I won't do that to myself or him it's not fair to either of us. No matter how much I love him. I have to let him go." Harry was surprised by his own words. Letting Snape go was something he was sure he would never do. The circumstance's he was facing made him rethink everything. Even if by some miracle he was able to be Snape's lover he wouldn't know for sure if it was because he was in love with Harry or because he reminded Snape of his mother.

"I'm so sorry Harry." Hermione looked up at him with such sadness in her eyes that it tore at his heart.

"I'm sorry too. But maybe this will let you move on and find someone new," Ron said.

"Ron!" Hermione admonished.

"It's okay Hermione." Harry knew that Ron was only looking out for his best interests.

They started walking to the portrait to go down to breakfast. "How am I supposed to serve three more detentions with him?" Harry asked eyes wide.

"Maybe you could ask him to let you off," Hermione suggested.

"Oh, come on Hermione you know Snape would never do that especially for Harry." Ron scoffed.

"Well he might feel uncomfortable with the whole situation and not want Harry to come either."

While Hermione and Ron fought over what might happen, Harry started back away from the entrance. It was too early to see Snape. He barely made the decision to let him go now he had to see him.

Hermione looked to the side and found him backing away still. "Harry you have to eat something."

"No I think I'll go take a shower instead." Harry turned around and ran to his dorm with Hermione and Ron calling after him. Harry didn't stop until he was in his shower with the water pounding on his back.

Harry didn't think about anything the whole time he was taking a shower or dressing for the day. He let his body move on its own. By the time he was done it was time to go down to potions. Every step took more effort. The closer he got to the dungeons the more the scene from the last night played in his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Snape's face causing his heart to break all over again.

He finally made it to the door of his potions class. Behind it was the man that he loved and had to give up. Harry opened the door and found Hermione and Ron sitting at the back, the furthest they could get away from Snape without actually leaving the class room. He went over to them and sat down.

Hermione gave him an encouraging smile and squeezed his hand as Snape swept into the classroom with his robes billowing behind him. Harry's heart ached and his throat closed up with unshed tears, somehow he managed to keep himself in check as class began.

They started working on their potions and Snape walked around the classroom making sure everything was going well. He made snarky comments to some of the students who weren't doing the potions correctly. He said nothing to Harry as he passed him. Harry would have sworn that Snape lingered behind him, but chalked it up to his imagination.

The second time Snape made his rounds he spoke to Harry. "Mr. Potter I need to see you after class." Harry tensed at the order. He almost dropped his vial full of his completed potion.

He nodded in response not trusting his voice. Snape continued his rounds as Harry put down his potions and sat down heavily on his seat.

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked as she put down her potion and came up beside him.

"I'm fine, but I can't stay."

"Then leave as soon as class ends," Ron said stirring his potion counter clock wise.

"I'll do that."

"Harry you have to face him some time," Hermione said going back to her potion and placing a top on the vial.

"Not today. I can't. And I won't show up for detention either." There was nothing that Hermione said that could make him change his mind.

As soon as class was dismissed Harry left with Hermione and Ron by his side. Hermione wasn't happy with him disobeying a Professor's orders. He couldn't listen this time. He didn't know what would happen if he was left alone with Snape again, but he didn't want to find out. He wasn't sure if he could say no again. His strength might give out and he didn't want to give in. Harry didn't look back as he heard Snape call his name in anger. "Mr. Potter you better get back here right now. You'll have to do more in detention tonight if you continue walking." He kept walking, barely managing to make it out of the dungeons. His entire being wanted to go back down to Snape; he refused and continued on with the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello here's Chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. Everyone is so awesome. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Hermione narrowed her eyes at Harry. They were in Transfigurations. Class was about to begin and Harry successfully went the whole day without running back to the dungeons. He was very proud of himself unlike Hermione who was very disappointed in him.

"There's no way I'm going down there." Harry sat stiffly in his chair next Hermione. Ron was on the other side of him congratulating him.

"It's good that you took off." Ron nodded his head, he was happy with the turn of events.

"Professor Snape isn't going to think so," Hermione said shifting her bag on the table to take out her supplies. Professor McGonagall walked through the door. The murmur of conversation around them ceased the second she arrived along with their own.

Harry listened with one ear as McGonagall started the lesson. He wasn't sure what he was writing in his notes, but it was better than nothing. His mind whirled around Snape. If he didn't kill Harry for confessing to him he for sure would kill him for not going to see him after class like he asked. And when he discovered that Harry wasn't going to detention there was going to be hell to pay. Harry knew all this. He still refused to go.

He didn't want Snape to be mad at him, but he was so confused with last night's events and all the new information that was piled on he didn't know what else to do. He continued to write while McGonagall kept talking. He rested his head on his hand. He nodded off for a bit, next thing he knew class was over.

"Did you sleep the whole class?" Hermione asked aghast at the idea someone might fall asleep when one was learning.

"Most of it." Harry rubbed the back of his neck, grinning sheepishly at her. He hated when Hermione rode him about his school work, what was worse he knew she was right.

"Don't worry you can copy my notes," Ron said, chuckling at Hermione's disapproving look.

"Thanks. What now?" Transfigurations was the last class of the day for them.

"We have a report…" Hermione began, but was cut off when Harry and Ron started groaning when she said report. "Then what do you want to do?" Hermione huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I think we," Harry thought for a bit. _I want to see Snape. _He kept that thought to himself. He wanted to see Snape so badly even though he had seen him only a few hours ago. _I can't go. It's better to stay as far away as possible._ His heart lurched at the idea of staying away. His mind had to take over for his heart this time. Usually he listened to what his heart wanted, not this time. Going running after something he had no way of possessing was something he wasn't going to do this time. If only he hadn't found out about his mother everything would be different then again if Snape wasn't in love with his mother first he most likely wouldn't have tried anything with Harry. A headache started to throb at the back his head. Too much thinking.

Hermione touched his arm softly. "Harry, are you okay?" He managed a small smile.

"I'm all right just a bit tired. Let's just say sleeping on the couch will not be a regular routine. I think I'm going to go take a nap before dinner."

"All right. If you need anything Ron and I will be in the library." Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and dragged away her unwilling captive. He laughed as Ron tried to pry his hand away with little success.

He shook his head making his way slowly back to Gryffindor Tower. Harry finally made it to his bed and thankfully all his roommates were out. He fell face first in his bed with his clothes and shoes still on. He didn't care. He felt so drained. His emotions were tumultuous waves that kept crashing into each other. He buried his face in his pillow, headache getting worse. What was he supposed to do?

Snape had shown some interest in him, but as far as Harry knew it was for all the wrong reasons. He was no substitute. Not even for Snape. But it was Snape the only person he had ever fallen in love with. How did someone get over their first love? His chest ached the longer he thought about everything. Sleep was not coming easily to him. He didn't want to think. He wanted the bliss of not knowing anything for just a few hours. That's all he was asking for. Finally after what seemed like forever sleep took him away.

Someone shook his shoulder jostling him from his dreamless sleep. His head still had a dull ache and his face was smashed against the mattress. "Harry time for dinner," Ron whispered.

"I don't think I want to go." Harry turned on his back, lifted his body, resting his weight on his elbows.

Ron's lips turned down in the weight of a frown. "You have to eat something. You haven't eaten all day."

Harry nodded. "I know, but I don't want to see Snape. And he'll be at dinner where he might be waiting for me again."

"Doesn't matter. You're coming," Ron said, putting one knee on the bed, he grabbed Harry by the arm and hauled him off it. "You're not going to make yourself sick over this. Now come on."

Harry grumbled under his breath, complying with Ron's wishes. "Anyways if I didn't get you out of bed you know Hermione would be up here doing the same."

"I know. I know. But Ron, Snape." His body felt weak as they walked down to the common room where Hermione was waiting for them.

"I know mate, but you can't avoid eating for the rest of your time here."

"Harry," Hermione smiled brightly. "You're coming down to dinner. I'm glad." She nodded her thanks to Ron, he nodded back. Harry didn't miss the exchange, he didn't say anything. He was happy his friends worried for him. Merlin knows he wouldn't have gotten out of bed without them. He was hungry. The last time he ate was dinner last night. They made their way to dinner.

Harry's heart danced in his chest when they entered the Great Hall. He nervously looked at the Professor's table and found Snape in his assigned seat. Relief coursed his body. Just the sight of the older man put him at ease. That is until their eyes met. Harry's whole body froze to the spot when Snape's cold eyes met his. He couldn't move. His heart beat increased, his face flamed up, and he started sweating. Hermione tugged on his arm, but he was still frozen. Snape's eyes continued to keep him frozen to the spot, people started staring at him. It didn't matter to him. His whole body tingled the longer Snape's eyes were on him. The spell was broken when Hermione and Ron pulled on his arms.

"We have to sit down if we want to eat," Ron said as he looked over his shoulder and glared at Snape.

Harry was bewildered with what just happened. "What was that?" Ron asked waving his arms around. They sat down and started getting their food.

"I don't know," Harry answered mystified.

"Harry do you honestly believe you can avoid Snape forever?" Hermione asked, taking a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"No, but I can try."

"You don't want to."

"I know, but I have to."

"Harry, listen." Hermione sat up straight and looked him in the eye. "Yes, Snape loved…loves your mother. Yes he admitted it. He kissed you. But you don't know if he was seeing your mother or you. You owe it to yourself to find out." Hermione chewed thoughtfully on her food. "Sometimes you can't find happiness without feeling pain. I know it hurts believe me." She glanced at Ron who turned crimson. Harry hid a smile behind his hand. "Never assume. You assumed Snape saw your mother instead of you. Now you better go down to your detention and find out for sure. I'm not going to watch you suffer for assumptions." Hermione finished with a smile.

Harry sat in his seating mulling over what she said. He did assume Snape was using him as his mother's replacement, but he didn't want to feel anymore pain. He rubbed his hand over his chest, feeling it beat against his hand. Harry looked up at Snape, who was busy talking to Dumbledore about something. It was worth it. Pain or no pain he would go down to detention. He just hoped it was no more pain and something more came out of it than him getting more detentions.


	8. Chapter 8

Haylo everyone *waves* here's Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. You all are so amazing. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Hermione gently nudged Harry to get him going down to the dungeons. He gave Hermione and Ron a weak smile as he let his feet guide him. He swallowed heavily as he got closer to his potions class. The only sounds he heard were his feet padding along the stone. He wanted to turn around so badly it nearly hurt by the time he reached Snape's office door. He lifted his hand to knock, the door opened on its own. "I see, now you try and fulfill your obligations. Thank you so much Mr. Potter for gracing me with your presence." Snape sneered at Harry, his nostrils flared and his upper lip curled at the sight. He was used to that look. He could handle being treated like the snot-nosed brat Snape thought him to be. He exhaled a long deep breath in relief. For now he was fine with doing his time in detention.

Harry glanced up at Snape and found his gaze lingering on him. Harry's cheeks flamed up and his heart jumped in his throat, it scared him so badly.

He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar; the normally cool dungeons were suddenly becoming very hot. "Um, Professor what would you like me to do?" Even though he already knew what he had to do. Harry wanted to hear Snape talk more. He liked the way his silky voice washed over him in a soothing manner. Although most of the time it was Snape yelling at him. He would take it.

Snape's brow arched, he walked around his desk, took a seat, and set his elbows on the table and folded his hands. "First Mr. Potter I'm taking five points away from Gryffindor for running away from me this afternoon when I told you to come to my office after class." He received a glare for that one. In hindsight that probably wasn't the best move for him to make. "Since you think your time is too precious to give away I'm going to take more of it away. Instead of going to Hogsmeade this weekend you'll spend all of your Saturday here restocking potion ingredients." Harry's stomach dropped to his feet, the floor fell beneath him and he felt his breathing come out in short spurts. He was going to be alone with Snape for all of Saturday? It was a blessing and a curse. He wanted to spend time with Snape so badly; on the other hand he didn't want something to happen that he couldn't take back. He knew Hermione was right. There was no point in assuming, but it was hard to change his thinking so fast. "Mr. Potter please pay attention. Now get back to working on the cauldrons." Snape waved his hand dismissing Harry. He stayed rooted to his spot.

Snape bent over some paper work, he looked through greased bangs at Harry. "Yes?" he sighed exasperated. Snape ran a hand over his face and through his hair. Harry seemed to be getting on his nerves more and more.

Harry turned on his heel and went in his potions class. He didn't want to cause the man stress. He would leave well enough alone. Harry sat down next to the biggest cauldron dutifully cleaning it out. That's the way it worked for the next two days he went down to the dungeons, saw Snape, who normally only nodded at him now, then went about to doing his work. Nothing more was said. It made Harry's insides hurt that Snape didn't even bother to talk to him now. _I guess this is what I get for running away from this problem. _

It was finally Friday night. The anticipation for Saturday was almost too much for him to take. He bounced on the couch while Hermione read and Ron was on the floor flat on his stomach trying to do homework, but secretly sleeping.

"Excited?" Hermione asked, she put down her book and looked at Harry. Ron's head snapped up and he yawned.

"Excited about what?" Ron sat up, raised his arms over his head and stretched. Hermione shook her head at him, but kept silent about him falling asleep while doing homework.

"Tomorrow," Harry grinned, his stomach did flip flops.

"Oh, you get to be with Snape." Hermione gave him a gentle smile.

"I never knew anyone could get so excited about detention." Ron leaned against the couch next to Hermione obviously not seeing what was so amazing about the upcoming day

"Well then you should head off to bed to get there at seven," Hermione said getting up from the couch followed by a reluctant Ron.

Harry and Ron said there goodnights to Hermione. They went up to their own dorm and sleep came right away for Ron at least. Harry heard him mumble something in his slumber about spiders.

Harry stared at his curtains for a while before turning on his back and staring at the ceiling. He finally drifted away in a dreamless sleep. He shot up wide awake a few hours later. He looked at the clock he set next to his bed to make sure he woke up. It read six. Harry fell back down on his bed. He was so tired. He barely slept and then he awakened thirty minutes early. He shrugged and decided to take a quick shower.

With his shower out of the way Harry tried to decide what to wear. He opted for his favorite pair of old jeans. Might as well be comfortable while he was working today. Harry pulled on his pants and pulled his shirt over his head. He still had fifteen minutes to spare.

His nerves started to get the best of him as he started walking to the dungeons he was barely out of his dorm when his heart thumped against his chest so loud he knew the whole castle heard it. There was nothing to worry about. Snape didn't even say two words to him the last two days. _What makes me think it will be different?_ In truth he wanted it to be different. Something had to be different. Harry would take Snape saying hello to him at least it might alleviate the pain in his heart.

Harry was right on time, he didn't bother to knock he walked through the door to find Snape absent from his office. His desk was neatly organized with two stacks of papers with red marks scattered all over them. He already knew his paper was decorated with many lovely red marks. He passed by the desk and discovered Snape standing by a pile of ingredients. To his surprise there really wasn't that many. He hoped it would be a longer job.

"Everything is labeled and in alphabetical order. I trust you will not need more instruction." Snape looked up from the ingredients.

Harry nodded. He went to the little closet area where all the ingredients were held. Snape stalked off to his office without another word. Harry found skins, scales, eyes, plants, dried herbs, feathers, hairs, and much more that needed to be put away. He worked diligently for the next four hours. It was taking him longer than he anticipated. At one point he was sure something in a little black box was going to bite off his finger. The fresher the better, Harry thought.

He hummed while he worked trying to dispel the silence that fell over the entire class room. He peeked out of his little area a few times to see Snape gone from his office. His lower lip jutted out a bit without him realizing it. It was just another detention. Harry put away the last of the dragon scales and turned to leave to bump in to Snape's chest. His eyes fixed on the numerous shelves that lined the wall. Snape gave a slight nod of approval.

Harry's cheeks turned crimson, he didn't bother to step back and Snape didn't push him away. The heat was overwhelming after a few seconds. The world whirled around him in dizzying colors. It was like he was looking at a rainbow that wouldn't stop swirling around him. He took a small step back to allow himself a chance to catch his breathe.

"You're dangerous," Snape said stepping closer to Harry. His eyes popped out of there sockets.

"Huh?" Harry couldn't utter any other word. They were stuck in his throat. He was too busy backing up. His back hit the shelves. Glass rattled and jingled. It didn't matter if anything fell at that moment he had bigger worries.

"You make me want you," Snape whispered hotly against Harry's lips. Soft lips connected to Harry's and he didn't care about anything any more. His body flooded with warm sensations and that's all that mattered.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi! Here's Chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. Everyone is simply the best. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Tentatively Snape cupped Harry's face, the pressure on his lips lightened, making the kiss tender. Harry took to the kiss like a bird to flight. It was the most natural thing in the world for him to do. His eye's fluttered open, the need to see Snape was great, to make sure this was really happening. In front of him was indeed Snape, the sight of him quickened Harry's pulse, electricity ran through his veins, his body tingled with anticipation. Anticipation for what he wasn't sure, but he was looking forward to finding out.

"Severus, my dear boy are you here?" Dumbledore's floated through the classroom, rattling Harry and Snape. To Harry's surprise, Snape didn't pull away quickly, instead looked down at Harry, pupils dilated; they read 'stay put.' Harry would have done anything Snape asked him to do in that moment. The older man traced Harry's jaw line, fire flare in him with the simple touch. Elegant fingers slid from his jaw and reached for a small vial of bone white liquid behind him.

Harry attempted to ask a question Snape silenced him with the touch of a slender finger pressed against his lips.

"I have your potion here," Snape said his robes moving out of sight. Sweat beaded on Harry's forehead, he wiped at it with the back of his wrist, clothes sticking to his body like he had just run a mile. If Dumbledore caught them he didn't know what he would do. He inhaled deeply taking in the familiar smells of his potions classroom that mingled with Snape's enticing scent.

"Thank you. My old bones are not what they used to be. I'll be off then," Dumbledore said. Harry kept his back against the shelves slowly inching closer to the door. He caught a glimpse of Dumbledore scanning the room. A small smile played on his lips as his eyes scanned over the potions area. He ducked back in heart thundering in his ears canceling out the farewells Snape and the Headmaster shared. Harry had an odd feeling Dumbledore knew everything, but chose not say anything. He was grateful, but baffled at the same time. Why the Headmaster wouldn't say anything he didn't know. He held on to hope it would stay that way.

Snape glided back in, eyes pinning Harry to the floor. "You are done for the day Mr. Potter." Snape backed out of the small area leaving Harry very confused. He ran a hand through his hair mussing it up even more.

"Professor?" Harry asked.

Snape turned around facing Harry. Face devoid of all emotion, making Harry wonder if anything really happened a few minutes before.

Snape put a hand against his temple, eyes closed. "Potter it will be very hard for me to keep my hands to myself if you continue to stand there looking bewildered."

Harry's mind raced. His heart fluttered in his chest. Did Snape really just say that? As if answering his thoughts Snape said, "Yes, Potter you heard correctly. I meant what I said earlier. You're very dangerous. So you better leave before more happens."

Harry smiled brightly. "Does that mean more can happen?"

Snape had been about to turn, his attention snapped back to Harry. "I do not think that would be wise…" Harry's shoulders slumped, smile vanishing. "But I obviously can not control my actions." Harry's eyes widened.

"What are you saying?"

"I can not seem to escape you and you will not leave me alone. So let us just say you should come down here Monday evening for another detention." Harry was about to protest, Snape's lips stalled all his words. The kiss was quick and chaste and it left Harry breathless. It was enough for him to know Snape had no intention of making him serve detention. "Understand?"

Harry nodded numbly, mechanically walking out of the classroom. His body still tingled all over as he made his way out of the dungeons. The usual chill he felt no longer there, replaced with a new love for the dungeons and its cold occupant.

Harry spent the rest of the day sketching on a parchment. Nothing else caught his focus. He twirled and swirled the quill around the paper. His thoughts revolving around his beloved Potions Professor. He kicked his feet up on the low table in front of him, using his Transfigurations book as a hard surface to draw on. The fire warmed him as the light from the windows died down. He waited patiently for his two best friends to come back from Hogsmeade. He had so much to tell them.

Snape kissed him again. Harry lightly touched his lips, the memory of Snape's lips still fresh on them. He still couldn't believe it, but he was going to go see Snape again on the other mans request. Although Snape said he had detention the other man had something else in mind. Harry didn't care what it was as long as he got to spend to him with Snape. The portrait swung open, students trickled in, and one in particular caught his eye. Brown curly hair danced in his vision as Hermione ran over to him, face red. Her hands were clenched at her sides, her mouth a thin line, Ron trailed after her, head hung low.

Harry's news would have to wait. "What happened?" He set his book and parchment on the table. He scooted over letting Hermione sit next to him. She looked up at Ron, he took a step back, and another, he huffed leaving them alone.

"Ron is horrible," Hermione stated. Hands tightly wrapped together in her lap. Harry took her hands in his.

"Why is he horrible?" He asked softly.

"I caught him flirting with a Hufflepuff girl and he keeps denying it. I saw the way she was looking at him. And he says that he was telling her about Quidditch because she had asked him."

Harry wanted to laugh. No matter how much they loved each they still got in fights. That was part of them he guessed. He quelled his laughter, not wanting to upset her more. Hermione could give sound advice; it was different when it came to her own relationship. "Then doesn't it stand to reason that Ron was just telling her about Quidditch. He probably didn't even pick up that she was flirting with him. Look how long it took him to realize he loved you and you dropped hints every chance you got."

Hermione looked scandalized. "I did not."

Harry nodded. "Yes you did. Now go up and talk to him before his ears match his hair."

"Fine, but he has to learn to be more observant. It was so obvious she liked him." Hermione stood, hugged Harry and walked up to the boy's dormitory.

He grabbed his parchment deciding it would be a good time to do some homework. Hermione and Ron needed privacy and he needed to finish his potions paper.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi again here's Chapter 10! I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. All the readers and reviewers make me so happy. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

The weekend was over bringing with it the start of another week. A week Harry was excited to start. Never in all his life did he want the weekend to go faster so he could get to Monday. And it was finally here. Hermione and Ron finally made up after some convincing from Harry. Everyone was being civil to each other. They all sat at the Gryffindor table eating in companionable silence. Harry was spacing out when he felt a lick of fire on his back. He looked around trying to find who was staring at him. Ron coughed and pointed to the Professor's table. Harry followed his finger, finding Snape to be the culprit. Snape gazed at him openly from the Teacher's Table. He lifted his head, catching burning black eyes that sent desire shooting through his veins.

"I've never seen Snape look so hungrily at anything," Hermione commented. Harry nearly fell out of his seat, he gripped the table to keep himself glued to the bench.

"Hermione." His emerald eyes switched from lust filled eyes to Hermione's soft brown ones.

"What?" She looked up from her food and smiled. "It's true. Have you ever seen someone want someone more?"

Harry turned his head to Ron, who turned beet red, he didn't say anything. Over the weekend Harry finally got the chance to tell them what happened. Hermione was delighted while Ron was less enthusiastic, but kept his mouth shut. It might have helped that she elbowed him when he tried to say something. Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione proceeded to do what she did when Ron was about to say something nobody wanted to hear. She elbowed him. "Owe," Ron complained, rubbing his sore side. Harry hid a grin behind his pumpkin juice. His eyes wondered back to a pair that continued to stare at him. His mouth went dry despite the fact that he just drank half of his cup.

"Would you please stop elbowing me in the side? That's all you've done for the past few days," Ron said through a mouth full of food.

Hermione raised a brow. "No. You deserved it every time I did it." She smiled when Ron laid his head on the table in defeat. "Now what are you going to do this evening with Snape?" Hermione turned all her focus on Harry. Ron stayed down, turning a listening ear when Hermione brought Snape up.

"I don't know," he sputtered, more nervous than ever especially with Snape still staring at him. Harry found himself captured with in his Profesor's black depths more than once this morning. He tried to stop before someone caught him. It was too hard. He had to look at Snape.

"Do you really have to go?" Ron asked, arms held tightly at his sides. Not wanting to be elbowed by Hermione again.

Harry tore his eyes from Snape with great reluctance. "Yes, why do you ask?" Harry knew that Ron wasn't exactly comfortable with the whole situation, but why did he have to keep questioning it? Harry didn't want to question it anymore. He was giving in to the feeling and that was it.

Ron eyes met him with a level stare. "Don't worry I'm not saying anything against it. I'm just wondering why can't he come to you in some way. There has to be somewhere you can meet without having it look like a detention every time."

"Hmmm… that's an interesting point." Hermione pointed her spoon at Harry. "You should ask if you could go to his personal quarters." Harry's pulsed raced at the thought of being alone in Snape's rooms. It sent blood straight to his face with the image it conjured up. He didn't dare peek at Snape, the moment the older man saw him Harry knew he would know what he was thinking. Not that it was much of a secret at this moment in time. Harry gripped the table tightly, trying to calm his breathing and flaming face.

"Do you want me to be hexed?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

"Of course not, but you need to meet somewhere with more privacy and what's more private than Snape's own rooms." Hermione made a very good point. She almost convinced Harry except she didn't get rid of the gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. The thought of being alone with Snape in such an intimate setting was intoxicating it sent blood to certain parts of his body that clearly shouldn't be awake at this early in the morning. Harry sent his thoughts in other directions. Now was not the time to be thinking of such things. He squirmed in his seat feeling uncomfortable heat pool his stomach. Whoa definitely had to get rid of all thoughts.

Harry stood up abruptly and mumbled to Hermione and Ron about needing to get something from his dorm. He was thankful his robes covered everything that was happening below them. He kept his eyes downcast as he practically ran out of the Great Hall. He ran and ran until his feet ached. He didn't know where he ended up. Finally glancing around at his surroundings he found that he was in the dungeons. Damn it! He was trying to get away from things that reminded him of Snape. _I guess my body knows what it wants when it wants it. _Harry scrubbed his face with his hands and slid down the cool stone wall. Relishing in the stone that stole his body heat. It was nice not to be overwhelmed with heat. His body relaxed against the wall. He was near his potion class. Good thing potions was his first class today. Leaning his head against the wall Harry closed his eye listening to the faint sounds of people moving about the castle. The familiar sounds calmed his body and didn't feel the heat in his belly anymore which was a relief, like he really needed to be showcasing his want for his teacher in such a way.

"Mr. Potter the hall is not for you to be taking a nap in. Now if you would kindly move so I could get to my class to start the days lesson." Snape's voice washed over Harry soothing him and sending a shiver up his spine. The things that voice did to him. He shook his head, stood and leaned further against the wall allowing Snape to pass. He didn't even peek through his lashes to see Snape.

He felt a lingering heat against his side, drowning him in a sensation of need and want. Dear Merlin he wanted to smash Snape against the wall until his lips were swollen. Harry didn't move a muscle. The earthy scent that was Snape engulfed him. Harry's head snapped up, black eyes swallowed him up. "You're not moving Mr. Potter."

"I already moved Sir." Harry's body quaked with need as Snape pressed him further into the wall.

"Move into my office so we can continue where we left off this past weekend," Snape whispered next to Harry's ear. Harry's knees nearly buckled at the request. He did as was commanded. He needed Snape now. He followed Snape into his office and the door closed behind him giving him his much needed time with his beloved Professor.


	11. Chapter 11

Awesome we are at Chapter 11! I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. Everyone is so amazing! Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

As the door closed Harry was pushed roughly against it. Snape's mouth slanted over his, his tongue spearing Harry's mouth with need and hunger. Harry groaned against the attack on his mouth. His hands sought out any part of Snape they could get a hold of. There was so much of Snape to feel he settled for wrapping his arms around the older mans neck, relishing the feel of Snape's body pressed against his. It was pure heaven. His world shattered when the door leading to the potions classroom closed with a soft click. He pulled away from Snape and looked over his shoulder. Snape went to the door, opened it, peering through the slit he made.

"Professor?" Harry asked his need and want deflated with the thought that someone might have seen them.

"You better get to class Mr. Potter." Snape went to his desk and picked up his quill and began marking essays. Harry approached, not deterred by Snape's cold demeanor. He was used to. Most of the time.

"Professor, may I go to your personal quarters tonight?" Harry asked, throat raw and dry. The question somehow made it past his lips without much difficulty. He licked his swollen kissed lips. Snape caught the action, his eyes met Harry's.

"Do you know what you're asking?" His voice was dangerously low, a guttural growl.

"Yes, I do. I want to go to your rooms. I can't come down here for detention every night. Not when I want to do so much more with you." Harry brushed his body against Snape's arm, loving the shiver that went through the other man.

"We can't move beyond kissing. Not while you are in school we shouldn't even being doing that." Snape cleared his throat when Harry covered his hand with his own. "You may come by though. My rooms are at the end of the next hall. The portrait of a snake charmer leads to them."

Harry's heart jumped in his throat. Snape was telling him where his rooms were. Warmth bloomed in his chest. His love for Snape grew deeper with the directions to his quarters. _This has to mean something to him or why would he tell me where his rooms are? _Harry desperately wanted to ask what he meant to Snape, but kept his lips sealed. He gave Snape his biggest smile and hugged him. Snape was stock still when Harry let go of him, from shock would be Harry's guess.

"Do I need the password?" Harry asked as he practically bounced out of the room.

"No, the portrait will let you in when it see's you. It will know who you are."

"Thank you Professor Snape," Harry replied softly as he left the room and waited outside the door for the class to begin.

Soft footsteps padded along the corridor. Harry hoped it was Hermione and Ron, to his displeasure he caught sight of the platinum blond head of Draco Malfoy who was making his way toward Harry with a smirk playing on his thin lips. His sleeked back hair gleamed in the dim light of the dungeons.

Harry felt his stomach fall to his feet; he didn't have a good feeling about this. "Potter," Malfoy said his voice hit Harry like a blow to the gut. There was something slimy in the way he walking toward Harry, in his voice, and his whole attitude toward Harry.

"What, Malfoy?" Harry spat. His blood boiled at the sight of the blond boy. Nothing good ever came from being around him.

"I know."

"Know what?" Harry's eyes narrowed. He kept his face devoid of emotion; he was crumbling on the inside. He couldn't possibly know about him and Snape? Could he?

"You seem awfully comfortable with Professor Snape lately especially just a few minutes ago when he had you pushed up against the door." Harry felt bile raise in the back his throat. He knew nothing good ever came from Malfoy, but he didn't expect him to throw that in his face.

"What do you want?" Harry didn't try to deny it. It was obvious that Malfoy was the one who was at the door that had broken the kiss between Snape and him.

"Oh, nothing," Malfoy studied his nails as he stood in front of Harry, lips pulled in a tight smile. "Just you breaking up with Snape. Nothing more nothing less."

"Excuse me?" Harry's world was disappearing before him. This could not possibly be happening. It has to be a dream. His heart hammered hard against his chest, sweat collected on his brow making his bangs stick to his forehead. This was becoming too much to handle.

Draco's cold voice crushed his thoughts with the heaviness of his hate. "Oh and you'll have to kiss me in front of everyone in the Great Hall if you don't want your precious Professor to be fired for being with a student." Harry leaned against the wall, legs about to give way.

"What's the point of this?"

"I loathe you Potter and want to make you suffer. Isn't that obvious? Break up with Snape tonight or I blow the whistle on your little affair in the morning. You better make the kiss look believable too."

"No."

"What do you mean no?" Malfoy's smirk dropped from his face.

"I won't do it."

"Fine, I think Dumbledore will like to hear about this now, don't you Potter?" Malfoy spat his name out with disgust. Malfoy began walking slowly away from Harry. Harry's mind was racing. Snape couldn't lose his job because of Harry, he wouldn't let that happen.

Before he could stop himself he caught Malfoy's arm in a death grip. "I'll do it." Harry was about to throw up. This wasn't supposed to be like this. He just wanted to be with the one he loved not destroy his whole life.

"You will do everything even the kiss tomorrow?"

Harry swallowed thickly to keep down his breakfast. "Yes, but why? If you hate me so much why do I have to kiss you?"

"To show that the Great Harry Potter submits to a Malfoy. It will show that I have power over you." Malfoy pulled his arm out of Harry's grasp and walked away.

Harry walked around in a daze for the whole day. Nothing anyone did or said affected him. No one broke the barrier he built around himself. Hermione and Ron watched him with concern; he didn't speak to them about his problem. He would do what he had to do. Even if it broke him beyond repair. That was his last thought as he found himself in front of Snape's office. The door opened a little. He peeked to find Snape bent over a book reading, eyes roving over the pages, taking in every single word.

Harry rapt his knuckles softly against the wood, Snape's head snapped up to find Harry. His head cocked to the side, eyebrow raised. "Potter I thought you were meeting me in my quarters later." It was just before dinner and Harry didn't think he could do this with a full stomach without losing his food.

"I need to talk to you."

Snape motioned for him to sit in the seat in front of him. "What is it?"

Harry squeezed his eyes tightly, breathing through his nose. This was the hardest thing he has ever done. He clenched his hands on his thighs and thought of Malfoy's threat. It was best for both of them. He just hoped Snape would forgive him some day.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Potter what on earth are you talking about? If I remember correctly you are the one who confessed to me."

"Your first instinct was right. I was using you. It was no more than a prank. I wanted to see how far I could take this and I think I did well." Snape glared at Harry, but didn't say anything. Harry continued without missing a beat. "I didn't know it would take so little to make you come undone. All I needed to do was bat my big green eyes at you and you were mine." Harry's heart shattered with each word, his words were like daggers to his heart and Snape's. Snape's face turned red, he was beyond livid.

"Quiet Potter," Snape said. He slammed the book closed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did I touch a nerve Professor? Hard to believe you were duped by one of your most hated students?"

"Stop."

Harry didn't stop he kept going. Pressing Snape's buttons. He needed to leave this relationship or whatever it was broken beyond repair just like he was going to be when it was all over. "Oh, but Professor it was so much fun to have you pressed against me, kissing me, ready to do anything with me. But I'm afraid I have to end it before I make myself sick. The thought of your touch makes my skin crawl." Harry stood he couldn't take it anymore. One more thing to make sure their bond was destroyed. "I don't understand what my mother ever saw in you." Snape's one weakness thrown in his face made the older man erupt.

"Do not ever approach me again Potter. If you ever breathe another word to me student or not I will curse in to the end of time. Now leave before I do just that. One word, remember." Snape was standing, hands planted firmly on his desk.

Harry left at a run, heart aching. His chest was heaving as he made it back to the dorm, Hermione caught him, and he fell into her embrace and cried and cried not aware of anything else in the world except for the crushing pain in his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Awesome here we are at Chapter 12! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. Yay! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I can't tell you how happy it makes me. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry's chest hurt like a tight band was constricting it. His heart ached, his eyes burned and his head pounded. It was so hard to breathe. Air didn't come easily to his lungs. He was vaguely aware that two sets of hands were rubbing his back. Ron had come in at sometime during his tears. It was hard to see with the heavy flow of tears. There was no end in sight.

"Harry talk to us?" Hermione said, trying to calm him. "You have to breathe." She continued to rub his back in soothing circles, never relenting even when she and Ron moved them to a corner of the Common Room so no one could hear or see them. "Yes that's it. In and out, in and out." Harry breathed in big gulps, his sobs coming under control. Harry sniffed, nose running.

"You're not going to like it," Harry said. He put his head in his hands. It hurt so much. His eyes stung with fresh tears. He wanted to run back to Snape and tell him it was all a big misunderstanding.

"Try us." Ron sat next to Hermione, putting his arm around her shoulders bringing her in close. They sat on a couch; Harry was on the other side of Hermione. She grasped his hands, giving them an encouraging squeeze.

Harry told them everything from Malfoy's threat and demands and how he ended things with Snape. If he thought Snape was mad tonight Hermione was just as angry. Her lips were pursed as he finished telling them the damage he'd done. Hermione's hands were clasped tightly, knuckles going white. She had let go of his hands when he mention hurting Snape. Ron's skin went white when he was done. Ron looked down to Hermione, face going paler at her red cheeks. He rubbed her arm, but she didn't seem to notice. Abruptly Hermione stood and began pacing.

"You're being an idiot!" Hermione yelled, hands thrown up in exasperation. "Do you know that?" Her face got redder with each passing second and step. She whirled on him, pointing a finger at him. "Why didn't you tell Snape or at least me and Ron instead of ruining something you've wanted forever. I bet you thought you'd be better off doing it alone. Well guess what your not! Have you learned nothing from the past few years? You don't have to do everything alone." Hermione finished her rant with tears of her own. Ron scrambled to her side, wrapping big arms around her, pulling her to his chest where she cried. The longer she cried the more he felt like an idiot. He couldn't change anything that happened tonight, but he sure hoped he could make amends for it. He wouldn't do what Draco wanted. Draco was in for one big surprise in the morning and it wasn't Harry kissing him. And then Harry would do anything in his power to make it up to Snape even if it meant leaving him alone. He hoped it didn't come to that.

With his mind made up he got up and hugged Hermione from behind. They ended up in a weird hug with Harry, Hermione, and Ron, arms every where.

Hermione wiped her tears away. "Now tell us right now what you're planning to do or I'll hex you." Harry didn't doubt she meant that. He turned wide eyes on Ron who only shrugged and smiled. That was Hermione for you.

"I'm not going to do what Draco wants. I'll go to Snape after I take care of Draco."

"What do you mean 'take care of Draco?'" Ron asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Going to make sure that he doesn't do or say anything."

"With us there." Hermione patted Harry's shoulder. "Now time for bed. I'm exhausted."

Harry didn't dare argue with Hermione about Ron and her being there. He was smiled a bit. At least he still had his best friends. He didn't know what he'd do if there weren't there. Ron and Harry found there way to bed. Harry hit his bed like a sack of potatoes. Sleep took him quickly, luckily with no dreams to speak of.

He woke early dressed and went down to the Common Room. Hermione was already there. "Thought you'd get to the Great Hall without me?"

Harry smiled. "No I was going to meet you here."

Hermione eyed him, accepting his answer. "I'll go get Ron. Stay right here." Harry raised his hands in surrender.

Harry wasn't going to question Hermione. She ran up the stairs that led to the boys rooms. She came down five minutes later with a sleepy looking Ron. They went down to the Great Hall and waited for Malfoy who arrived ten minutes later looking smug when he saw Harry. Harry's hands itched to punch that smirk off Malfoy's face and that's exactly what he did. Harry lunged at Malfoy, catching the blond by surprise. Harry tackled him to the floor and ending up sitting on Malfoy. Malfoy was too startled to do anything. Hermione was telling him to stop and Ron was cheering him on. Harry listened to Ron; he pulled back his arm and punched Malfoy in the nose, knocking the smirk off his face. Harry went in for another hit, but something pulled on the back of his collar, hauling him to his feet. His body instantly reacted to the familiar body heat that radiated through the thick robed body.

"Five points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter," Snape said silkily in his ear. Harry shivered, Snape's voice thrummed through his body.

"Five points from Slytherin," McGonagall said as she swept in front of the entrance. Snape didn't let go of his collar, in fact he pulled Harry closer much to Harry's surprise. Snape said to never approach him again. Then why the hell was he not only holding Harry, but pulling him closer. "I'll take care of Mr. Potter's punishment Professor Snape." Hermione and Ron stood with their back plastered to the door, eyes wide, mouth's wide open.

"I've got him. You may take care of Mr. Malfoy's punishment." Snape replied coolly. He dragged Harry down with him to the dungeons with a baffled McGonagall and a dazed Malfoy. It probably wasn't the best plan Harry ever had, but he wanted to hit Malfoy so badly that it just came out. He got one punch in and it felt good, but not as good as walking next to Snape.

They arrived at Snape's office. Snape deposited him in the chair in front of his desk. Snape sat in his chair, folded his arms on the desk, and gazed at Harry with…wonder. Now Harry didn't expect that. Hate, disgust, loathing, but not wonder. _Did I miss something? _What was going on?

"You're going to have to scrub toilets tonight with Mr. Malfoy I hope you know." Snape regarded him a raised eyebrow. Harry's mouth fell open. He was officially confused. "Don't look so confused Potter. I know all about Mr. Malfoy's threat's against you and…" Snape coughed in his hand. "And us."

"But last night I…you…" Harry's head hurt. He massaged his temples. He obviously missed something.

"Don't worry. Dumbledore already knows about us. You do not think I'd risk your well being just so I can be with a student? Dumbledore's known since the beginning. That's part of the reason we can not do anything until you are no longer my student. Which isn't to say I do not want to." Snape gave Harry a heated gaze that sent fire to his cheeks and his groin.

"But you let me say all those horrible things to you."

"I know. You had to believe I didn't know anything. Although why you didn't come to me in the first place I'll never understand. You could've saved yourself a night without cleaning the toilets and you'd be able to come to my quarters early, but as it stands you have a punishment to serve. It will delay us getting together until later tonight."

"Professor, aren't you mad at me?" Harry covered his face with his hands. All the horrible things he said.

"Did you mean any of them?" Snape asked. He leaned back in his chair, hands in his lap.

Harry lifted his head, eyes brimming with tears. "Not a single word."

"Well, then there's nothing to be mad about."

"But you acted…"

Snape held his hand up, stopping Harry. "That's the key word Potter 'acted.' I was only acting. I know you did not mean anything you said last night. I'm angry that you thought handling it on you own was a good idea. If something of this nature should happen again. You will come straight to me. Agreed?"

Harry nodded his head, wiping the tears away with the back of his hand. "Agreed." Something was nagging him about everything though. How did Snape know about Malfoy? "Sir, how did you know about Malfoy?"

Black eyes studied him for a moment, revealing nothing of what Snape was thinking. "That is for me to know Potter. Now go eat. Remember to meet Filch at the boy's bathroom later this evening." Harry stood, frowning at the idea of spending the better part of the evening with Malfoy cleaning the boy's bathroom. Harry began walking out when Snape's voice stopped him. "And do not forget my quarter's right after." Harry simply nodded. His throat was dry from the excitement and relief he felt. He waved at Snape and journeyed back to the Great Hall where he met Hermione and Ron and one angry looking Malfoy. Harry smiled at him, daring him to try something else. He was too damn happy to worry about someone insignificant as Mafloy.


	13. Chapter 13

The Fire Within Chapter 13 Severus POV

Yay! Here we have Chapter 13! This is going to be from Severus' point of view. It was requested and I thought it would be fun to try. I don't know if I'll use his POV again. Would you like more chapter's with Severus' POV or would you like me to just stick to Harry's? I really enjoyed trying to get in his head and it was so much fun. I love Severus! Please let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I love you guys so much. Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Potter looked perfectly happy at breakfast despite the fact that he had detention later that night whereas Malfoy looked quite angry. Severus knew the boy wouldn't give up his conquest for revenge on Potter. Malfoy would try something again, Severus saw the wheels turn in the blonds mind and he didn't like it one bit.

_I'll be damned if I let Potter deal with it alone again. I knew I should have intervened sooner. _

Severus heard everything that Malfoy said the day before. Good thing he didn't close his door, it was opened barely a crack, but every word that was said reached his ears, making his blood run cold then boil. It took all his self control not to say anything when Potter came by later that night. He wanted to give Potter a chance to tell him, but the boy never did. Despite what he'd told Potter the words said the night before stung. It reminded him a little too much of Lily, but no comparing mother and son although it's quite hard especially when Potter looked at him with those big emerald eyes, hair sticking out every which way.

Severus wanted Potter to come to him and tell what was going on. As usual Potter took it in his own hands which made a bigger mess than Severus expected to clean up. From the moment Potter confessed his love for Severus, Severus's world revolved around him. He tried his hardest to keep the distance not wanting to be involved with any one. Lily was the only person who had room in his heart or at least that's what he thought. Severus tried to ride the confession off as a prank, but that did not work in the least. It made Potter stand out more to him, making him hyper aware of the younger man whenever he was near Severus. Then he gave detention to Potter purposely prolonging his stay just so Potter would be in his presence all the longer. It was torture to have Potter near not able to touch him, wanting, trying to claim him in his own way without Potter knowing what he was doing. Severus finally gave in only to scare him away. Everything seemed to be one long winding road that led Merlin knows where, making Severus' head hurt. Tonight he would make amends for punishing Potter. When Severus had told him to leave his sight last night part of that was out anger that he was not informed of what was happening with Malfoy. He didn't want to hurt Potter, but the boy continued to do things that were not necessary. Didn't he know that Severus would help?

Severus removed himself from the Great Hall not wanting to linger near Potter when he knew he could not touch him in any way much less be friendly with him. He felt a familiar heated gaze on him. He barely realized that Potter's gaze had been following him a long time. He should have known those emerald eyes would be a source of torment and pleasure. Torment because they reminded him of a lost love and friend and pleasure because now he had the ability to express himself in a way that he'd never been allowed to till now. Sure he had lovers in the past. Be they women or man, it didn't matter as long as they quenched the ache that he had at the time. Who had time for love or relationships when they were working for the Dark Lord? No one. Or at least that's what Severus thought at the time. His heart was always reserved for someone who he could and never would have. But he was fine with how things were turning out for him so far.

Severus rushed past students as they started to trickle to their appointed first classes. He ran a hand through his bedraggled locks. He'd have to shower again before Potter came by tonight. The potion that he was preparing earlier made his had lank and greasy. He really didn't care if people knew him as greasy bastard, but the truth was he washed his hair every day. Have them work with potions everyday and see how their hair looks afterwards. Not that he was trying to look good for Potter. No way in hell. Although it still surprised Severus that such a young vibrant being wanted anything to do with him when Potter could have anyone he wanted. Man or woman. People fell over themselves to get to him. Severus saw it on a few occasions. That led him to another thought something he'd been contemplating since last night. He didn't want to give ammunition to Malfoy or any one else that happened to find out about him and Potter. Not that the headmaster didn't already know, but best to be safe for now. Severus swung open his door and prepared the ingredients for his first class while his mind raced with what he planned to tell Potter. He needed tell him that it would be better if they were friends until the younger man graduated. It caused a dull ache in his chest at the thought. He didn't think he was still able to feel such an ache, all the more reason to be Potter's friend now before he got too attached. Let him have the freedom to be with who he wanted and then when he graduated see if he still wanted to be with Severus. Severus thought there was no contest with some of the people that wanted to be with Potter. Like the younger Weasley girl. Always following him around, a searing hot rod of jealousy scorched through Severus' belly making him lean on the table in front of him to stop his hands from trembling. He smoothed his hands through his hair and down his robes, relieving them of invisible wrinkles. _I'm going to have to keep my jealousy in check if I want this to work. _

He resumed his preparations without any more set backs, but his mind was reeling with what he felt. How far gone am I to feel such jealousy at a thought? Maybe he wouldn't propose the idea of Potter seeing what else he could find. Severus shook his head, no he'd have to. This was something that might give Potter some perspective into what he really wants. Voices filled the hall snapping Severus from his thoughts. Time to teach more sniveling brats he sneered at the idea and Potter wouldn't even be in his class today. Well at least he could think without the distraction of Potter.

The day rolled on by without too much damage to any of the students that filled the seats in the dungeons which was a decent day in Severus' book. Some students actually absorbed the lesson he was trying to teach.

Severus sat at his desk and rolled his neck from side to side. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, trying to relieve some of the tension that built there over the day. Making it hard for him to turn his head. He was slumped over his desk grading the wretched papers that his students thought passed as quality work. _Don't people think about what they write or do they pull it out of the air, _he thought as he read over another paper that didn't make much sense and the grammar was horrible. His eyes started to blur, he rubbed them and pushed away from the desk. Time to stop grading or he would fail every one.

Severus stood, cleaned up his desk, and left his office. Glad to be away from the drivel that he poured over page after page. He came to the portrait that led to his rooms. It was of a snake charmer trying to get a cobra to rise from a vase. The cobra spotted him, hissed, the door swinging open. He passed through the portrait hole and went straight to his personal bathroom. A tray of hot food waited for him in the living room on a tray. "Thank you, Bella," Severus said to the air and immediately a elf house appeared in front of him, wearing a pink pillow case, big brown eyes shining up at him.

"Bella knows Master would not want to eat with other peoples so she had a meal made for his rooms." Bella dipped her head to Severus.

"Thank you again Bella and you know you do not have to call me Master."

"Bella knows, but Bella likes to call Master, Master."

"Okay, I understand. Is there anything you would like?" Severus asked. Bella was his personal house elf. He did not own her in any way. She chose to work for him in return for clothes. He offered her money, but she wouldn't take.

"Bella is goods. She does not need anythings at the moments."

"You may go now Bella. Your services for the night are no longer required."

"Okay, sirs." Bella replied a bright twinkle in her eye. "I also prepared a second meal for sirs young guest." Severus' brow rose in surprise and before he could say anything Bella disappeared with a pop.

The smell of the food made Severus' stomach grumble in protest. He sighed and put off the meal to wait for Potter. The toilets should not take that long when there were two people cleaning them. Then again with Potter and Malfoy it could take all night. Severus continued on his way to the bathroom, not pausing do anything else before he took his long awaited shower. He stepped in to his small bathroom, turned on the water, stripped all his clothes off and got into the shower. The water was scalding hot against his skin. It felt good to have the hard pounding water to work on his aching neck muscles. He shampooed his hair, soaped up and finished his shower quickly not wanting to take too long. Although the shower beckoned to him to stay under the water that released some of his tension. He turned off the water, grabbed the towel on the rack and dried himself off. He picked up his soiled clothes and went to his bedroom, dropped them off in the hamper and changed in to comfortable black robes that weren't severe as his normal everyday clothes. By the time he went out in the living room it was already going to be ten. He sat on the couch and watched the fire crackle and pop when sleep tried to take him away. Just as his lids were going to close he heard the portrait swing open and in walked Potter, twisting his hands together, eyes looking down at the ground like he was afraid of what he might see. Severus' lips twitched the tiniest bit.

"Potter, are you coming in or not?" Severus stood from his seat and startled green eyes met his, knocking the breath out him. No matter how much he gazed into those eyes they always took his breath away along with his ability to stick to his plan. "Take a seat." Severus said, it came out harsher than he meant it to, but the boy made his insides ache to take him and make him his. It was a primal animal instinct that he squashed right away. That would only scare Potter. He saw the heat and fire in the boys' eyes especially when things got heated, but they were no where near doing anything like that yet.

"Yes, sir." Potter's voice cracked over the word sir._ I wonder if he's that afraid to be here. _

I'm not going to bite." _Not that I don't want to._ "Take a seat there's something we have to talk about."

Potter sat on the green over stuffed couch that Severus had been sitting on. He sat gingerly on the edge of the cushion and had his hands folded in his lap. "What is it Professor?"

Severus took a deep breath and plunged right in the conversation before he backed out. "I think it would be best if you and I were friends first." Potter's jaw dropped, his face paled then flushed a deep crimson. His jaw clenched, his hands went white knuckled and his eyes flashed dangerously. Severus held up a hand to stop any objections. "I'm just saying that I don't want something like what happened with Malfoy to happen again. It would be best for us to get to know each other any way."

"You don't want to be with me?" Potter asked before Severus could continue. Big emerald eyes pleaded with him and Severus' throat went raw with the want and need in those eyes, cutting off all his words and leaving his mind blank with what he was about to say.


	14. Chapter 14

The Fire Within Chapter 14 Severus POV

Yay! Here we have Chapter 14! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. Gah! Everyone is so completely and utterly awesome! Much love for everyone ~hugs tightly~ Thank you again. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Severus took a moment to collect his thoughts. He needed to stand firm on what he wanted to do. It was incredibly hard especially with Potter pouting and emerald eyes begging with him. He tore his eyes away before he gave in. He had to stick to his plan. Malfoy was only beginning to mess with Potter. And being together right now would hurt Potter in the end. So he must stick to his resolve no matter how much it hurt not to give in.

Severus cleared his throat and tried to speak again with much more conviction than he felt. "It's not a matter of wanting to be with you. We have to do it like this at least until the end of the year when you graduate." Severus rushed through his words, not liking the forlorn expression on Potter's face.

"So you'd rather not have anything to do with me?" Potter stared at the ragged rug on the floor. Severus was losing his resolve. _I'm sure we could make it work without someone finding out. _Severus shook his head. No. Its better this way for everyone involved.

"Now when did I say that? I said that we should be friends and get to know each other. That way you get to know, if this is what you really want." Potter shot a gaze at Severus that went through his insides. "I know you say you love and want to be with me, but if we do get together you have to realize I'm in it for the long haul. This will not be some fling that you can leave once you get what you want. If this is truly what you want you have to be sure. I want you to get to know me better and you can decide in the end what you want us to be." Severus noted a hint of suspicion in Potter's wonderful emerald eyes. They studied him calculating something Severus couldn't grasp.

"You want to be friends?" Potter continued to eye Severus. He shifted further against the pillows against the couch and turned more toward Severus. Still a little bit wary of what Severus was offering, but no longer pouting which Severus missed. It made Potter's pink lips stand out more against his sun kissed skin.

Severus nodded, trying to focus on the boys face rather than his lips. They were too distracting. How the boy didn't have more offers was beyond Severus. "Yes, I think it'd be best."

Potter chewed on his bottom lips, eyes focusing on a spot on the wall while the wheels in his mind turned. "As long as I get to be with you I'm fine." Potter looked through long lashes at Severus. The need to take him rose. It was getting harder and harder to suppress it. If only Potter knew what he did to Severus he might not look so delectable. "I think you're right about Malfoy, but it's so hard not to...," Potter's voice trailed off, but Severus was pretty sure what he was thinking. _It's so hard not to take him now. To be together in an intimate way. _Severus was startled by his thoughts. The only other person he wanted this much was Lily. It should seem wrong that he wanted her son in the same way, but it didn't feel that way. If he were honest with himself he wanted Potter more than he ever wanted Lily. That was new information better explored at a later date.

"But how would we be friends?" Potter asked one of the questions Severus had been wondering about.

"Well what do you do with your friends?"

"We hang, do homework together and spend time together."

"Then we can spend time together as well. Of course we're going to have to make it look like something else." Severus thought for a moment. Potter still was not very skilled with Potions. No matter how much Severus tried to teach him how to do something it always seemed to elude Potter on some level. "You will come down to my chambers every other day starting Monday for Potion Lessons." Potter eyes widened. "And yes you will have to learn how make Potions. It will allow you to become better in Potions while we get to _know _each other." It felt strange to say such words. Why was he so adamant about being with Potter in this way? It made no sense. He was always fine with being alone. Safe in the knowledge that no one would ever treat him like Lily and never seeking such companionship after her. So why now? Why this boy who used to drive him crazy? It was a puzzle to Severus. One that he couldn't figure out. When it comes to emotions, though it's always been a struggle for him to figure them out. It's best to follow his instincts and that's what he's going to do.

"You mean I'll come down here every time?" Potter's eyes glimmered in a dangerous way that sent Severus' blood racing. "But I'm not good at Potions."

"That's precisely why I'll teach you alone."

A crimson blush bloomed on Potter's cheeks, Severus' stomach squeezed with longing to be closer to him; he dared not move an inch. "Part of the reason I can't concentrate is because you're beside me. I can't focus." Potter looked anywhere except in Severus' direction. This new revelation was news to Severus. _He cannot concentrate because of me. _The information was almost too much for Severus to take in. He clenched his jaw and sat rigidly on the couch. The boy knew how to make him uncomfortable in more ways than one.

"Professor? Are you all right?" Potter peered out him with worried eyes. He stood up and kneeled in front of Severus, putting his hands on his knees. Warmth flooded through Potter's hands and seeped into Severus. A warmth that he needed to feel more closely, more intimately. It'd go against everything he just said. He roughly pushed off Potter's hand and stood. His quarters closed in on him, the air was stifling. He adjusted his collar and fanned himself with his hand.

"I think you better leave Potter." Severus kept his back to Potter. Seeing him would only trigger more lust and that's something he didn't need.

"Harry." Severus turned at the whisper.

"What?"

"If we're going to be friends you should call me Harry."

"Harry." Severus said the name with wonder. It was a pleasant feeling to call Potter by his first name. _I mean Harry. _He almost smirked, but held back the urge. "Well then when we are in my rooms you may call me Severus."

Harry's jaw dropped before a brilliant smile took over his pouty lips. "Thank you, Severus." It was music to his ears to hear his name said in such a fashion of happiness. It sent a thrill through him that nothing else came close to meeting. Harry threw his arms over Severus' neck, hugged him tightly, and pecked him on the cheek, and then he was gone. It all happened so fast that Severus' wasn't sure it happened at all. His only proof was the warm, tingling sensation on his cheek. He touched his cheek and wondered when he'd feel Harry's lips on his skin again.


	15. Chapter 15

The Fire Within Chapter 15 Harry's POV

Yay! Here we have Chapter 15! I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. Wahoo! I love everyone so incredibly much. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry's lips burned from the contact of Severus's skin against his. He touched them as he ran through the halls as fast as his feet could carry him. His heart thumped against his chest, his nerve's on fire as he flew through the portrait hole and up the stairs. He fell on his bed chest heaving up and down while he tried to catch his breath. His bunk mates were all already asleep and he knew sleep would be a long way from coming. Ron mumbled something in his sleep while Harry slowly turned on his back, breathing hard. Severus wanted to be friends first? The thought was very odd. Harry never would have thought of having him as a friend even if Severus had kept rejecting him. For him it was one of two options Severus wanted him as a lover or he didn't. Those were the only choices that appeared in Harry's mind at the time. Maybe being friends for the remainder of the year wouldn't be so bad. And like Severus said Malfoy wouldn't have anything to hold against them. They can't get caught if there's nothing going on between them. At least to the eyes of the world around them. When they were together Harry felt like they were in a world of their own so it'd be fine if the world saw nothing but a Professor helping his student. That didn't mean Malfoy wouldn't try and foil their cover somehow. Harry knew the other boy wasn't done trying to toy with him. If having detention with him earlier that night was any indication.

Harry remembered the way Malfoy's thin lips curled in disgust when he caught sight of Harry. There was nothing but pure hatred hidden behind his eyes. It made Harry shudder to remember. Malfoy had always hated Harry, but now it's somehow even worse. His hatred seemed to be consuming him. Harry hated Malfoy but it didn't eat away at him. Malfoy had threatened Harry with exposure of his relationship with Severus. Not that Harry was too worried, the more he thought about it he thought he should've told Severus when he saw him. _I guess I was too caught in what was happening to remember. I'll tell him tomorrow. _

Harry was going to try and listen to what people were telling him about not trying to solve his problems on his own. If he had his way he would've dunked Malfoy's head in the toilet like he wanted to. He had the opportunity many times, but McGonagall kept checking on them periodically making it too hard to do what he wanted.

Harry wrapped his arms around his pillows, sleep snatching him away as soon as he closed his eyes. He woke to the sounds of people getting ready for the day. He rolled on his side, stretching his arms over his head.

"Hurry up and get dressed Harry. Hermione wants all the details about last night." Ron pulled on his robes and waved to Harry as he peeked at his best friend through his long lashes. He stretched again like a cat warming in the sun. Harry took a quick shower, dressed as fast as he could and headed for the Great Hall not bothering to comb his hair. Not like it'd make much of a difference anyway.

He entered the chatter filled room, feeling a pair of eyes on him much to his dismay they weren't Severus's like he'd normally assume. Malfoy was watching his every move, not even bothering to try and hide it. A spike of anger jolted through him. Who did Malfoy think he was? He wanted some kind of stupid revenge? Fine. Let him bring it on. Harry wasn't going to let someone try and ruin what little piece of happiness he managed to find. It was still riddled with many hardships to come he knew especially if Malfoy kept his promise. But he wasn't going to stop from trying to keep what he finally had.

He tried to take the focus off the glare that was aimed his way. _Guess he's still sore about me punching him in the nose?_ Harry smiled to himself no matter what he'd do it again. Punching Malfoy helped him move everything along with Severus regardless of his intention to destroy the fragile relationship they developed. Their relationship was still so very tender that Harry was afraid to breath, afraid it might blow away like a feather on the breeze.

Harry maneuvered his way to his seat next to Ron when he sat down he shyly looked up to find Severus not in his seat. His heart thudded in his chest, nervousness taking hold of his insides, tying them up. He took a deep breath. Severus was probably setting up for classes for the day. A sigh of relief escaped his lips before he was bombarded with questions from an impatient Hermione.

"What in the name of Merlin happened last night?" Hermione demanded, fork clattering to the plate, eggs and toast forgotten.

Harry stared at her for a moment, eyes wide with surprise. Hermione surged forward in his silence. "Are you okay?"

Harry chuckled at her eagerness to know what was happening. Her need to know shocked him for a moment, but her insistency made him smile. Ron and her probably stayed awake for a while waiting to see how everything went between Severus and him. "Whoa, Hermione everything is fine. Calm down." Her cheeks heated up with a crimson blush that matched Ron's hair. He waited a little longer to keep her in suspense.

"Harry!" Hermione said, pursing her lips.

"Yeah, come on mate." Ron joined Hermione's rant much to Harry's surprise. He glanced at both of his friends smiling wide. They both were amazing.

"Okay, slow down. Well first I served deten..."

"No, no, no what happened with Snape first?" Hermione urged. Ron ate absentmindedly while he waited for Harry to continue.

"He wants us to be friends first." Harry leaned forward, putting his hand under his chin, and thinking more about his changed relationship with Severus.

"Friends? Seriously? After all you've been through?" Ron forgot the rest of food. He turned to Harry, concern taking over his features. "Are you all right with that?"

Harry regarded Ron with bewilderment. His eyebrows shot up. He tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out if he heard Ron right. Harry knew Ron held no great love for Severus but to hear him sound so worried despite his feelings made Harry relax. He leaned against the table and grinned.

Ron's brow furrowed. "What?"

Hermione laughed, eyes dancing with love as she gazed at Ron. "If you don't understand, we're not going to tell. Now tell us the rest." Hermione turned back to Harry, eyes still sparkling.

"But what just happened?" Ron mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

Harry shook his head still smiling when an owl swooped down dropping a letter on his empty plate. His name was scrawled in a dark green ink. At first glance it appeared black, little glints silver could be spotted if he looked at the ink at the right angle. Harry lifted the envelope, turning it over in his hands.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Hermione asked, bouncing in her seat, hands clasped in front of her.

Harry felt her excitement flow through him. He thought he knew who it was from, but he tried suppressing the hope that bloomed in his chest. Harry tore the top open, carefully pulling out the folded paper.

_Mr. Potter your presence is needed in the dungeons before classes begin. You better hurry or five point from Gryffindor. _

_Severus Snape. _

Harry's blood pounded in his ears. He put the letter carefully back in the envelope taking care not to rip it. As soon as he got it in he flew from his seat barely remembering to grab his bag.

"I'll tell you the rest late. Gotta, go." Harry dashed away before Hermione or Ron could blink. He ran all the way down to the dungeons, stopping in front of Severus's office door, hands on knees gasping for air. When he could breath again he straightened his back and knocked on the door.

The door opened as soon as his knuckles rapt against the wood. Severus pulled him in by the arm, closed the door and pushed Harry against it. "What took you so long?" Severus asked before crashing their mouths together in a fevered kiss. Harry had no time to think before his mind shut off and he melted against Severus.

Something niggled the back of his mind. But it was so hard to think with Severus pressed so close to him. They talked about something last night...they decided to be friends first. Harry didn't kiss his other friends. Begrudgingly he raised his arms, gently pushing Severus away from him. "I thought we weren't supposed to be doing this sir." Harry added the sir just in case someone walked in. He didn't want to be caught again. With his luck Malfoy was ready to catch them in the act again.

Severus ran a hand down his face, blowing out a loud sigh from his lips. "Of all the times to be the voice of reason you choose now?" Severus quirked an eyebrow at Harry. Severus's face was flush and his voice was low sending pleasant thrills through Harry.

"I didn't want to stop." Harry clapped a hand to his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that. His face burned with a hot blush. Severus turned away from him taking a deep breath.

Keeping his back to Harry he said, "You are right Potter. I thought just once could not hurt. But that is not why I called you here." He turned back to Harry his normally pale skin taking a faint pink hue. _Is he blushing? Yes, he is!_ Harry's mind whirled as Severus explained something that he totally missed. His thoughts on the pink coloring of his professor's cheeks.

"Potter," Severus called to him.

"Yeah, here."

"Take a seat while I explain the material we will cover when you come to my chambers." Harry sat down with a sigh. Gone was the man who was ready to kiss Harry back was his dutiful professor. Not that he minded. He rather liked the way Severus took charge of everything and didn't except any excuses. Unfortunately Harry usually messed up.

Harry made himself comfortable while Severus explained what they would be doing in the coming weeks.


	16. Chapter 16

The Fire Within Chapter 16 Severus' POV

Hi! Here's Chapter 16! I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. Hello lovely people you all are so awesome. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Severus reached for the list of books he had for Harry to read before they began their lessons on Monday. There were a total of four books that Harry needed to read in order to understand the material better before actually brewing any potions. "Mr. Potter this will be the first of many lists to come." Severus handed Harry the list, making Harry pout in the way Severus found very enticing. He had to rein in his thoughts. He barely went a whole day without touching the younger man and he'd already went way beyond the line of friendship. Neither of them seemed to mind at the time, but he really had to get a grip before he let the whole school know that he was having a relationship beyond student and professor. Severus turned his focus back to Harry who was ruminating over his homework for the week. "You will have to have each book read by Monday." Severus crossed his arms on his desk watching the play of emotions chase each other over Harry's face.

Harry straightened up in his seat falling in the role of student faster than Severus thought he could. "All of them?" he asked a weary sigh escaping his lips.

Severus resisted the urge to smirk at how Harry reacted to the amount of work that he was going to have to do. "Of course Mr. Potter. Isn't that what I just said?"

"Yes, sir." Harry slumped in his seat. Emerald eyes scanning the list, probably not recognizing any of the titles. Harry looked up, catching Severus studying him. Severus didn't look away like he wanted to. He kept his gaze locked with Harry's. "Professor where do I get the books?"

"From the library. I will not have you using my own personal copies."

Harry winced at Severus' sharp tone. He lightened the blow of his words a little with a whisper. "I will also be reading the same books as you are in order to better prepare you and myself for the lessons to come. You will find that Madame Pince has all the copies already ready and waiting for you when you go to the library."

Harry smiled softly at Severus. Eyes crinkling at the corners. Something Severus found he liked very much. "Now off with you. Class starts soon."

Harry stood collecting his list and bag, heading for the door when he turned around. "Severus," Harry whispered, voice like a caress, warming Severus' insides.

Severus met Harry's eyes. Severus gave Harry a warning look for using his name outside his rooms. Harry chuckled. "I know sir, but does that mean I won't be able to see you after class for the rest of the week?" There was so much hope in Harry's eyes. He found he was having a hard time crushing it.

His stomach clenched with regret at not being able to spend more time with Harry, but keeping him at a distance for the next few days is what Severus had to do. He was barely able to contain himself this morning. Having Harry around him brought down his well designed defenses that never failed him until Harry confessed to him. "Yes you will have too much work to do anyway. I have some important matters that I must take care." That wasn't a lie. At least that's what he told himself. All the potions that he needed to brew for people wouldn't take much time or energy. Harry needed to focus on his studies if he wanted to do well this year. The last few weeks Severus took a lot of time from such things. Best to get the boy back on track before they both lost themselves in each other.

Harry once again pouted in front of Severus. _I don't think he realizes what he does to me when he does that or does he? _Severus looked back down at his desk not sure he'd be able to control his actions. He clenched his hands together, keeping himself seated. Although his mind and body screamed at him to get up and kiss Harry until they had to start class. He refused the impulse. "I trust you can see yourself out."

"I'll see you soon Professor." Harry's voice held such warmth. It warmed the coldest parts of Severus', thawing out his normal icy veneer. He looked up to find Harry gone and with him the wonderful warmth Severus' was starting to associate with him.

Severus sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He'd be alone for the next few days without Harry's constant presence. Unbeknownst to him he was becoming familiar with the presence of Harry beside him or pressed up against him. Severus felt his cool dungeons suddenly become very hot. He waved a hand in front of him, trying to rid his body of the flush that took over. He reorganized his desk to let his mind wander before class started. He had to speak with Malfoy before he tried to get Harry back for punching him. It might make him look a little more suspicious in Malfoy's eyes that he was defending Harry. He didn't care. He had to make the boy see that there was nothing to gain by pursuing more conflict with Harry. With that in mind Severus went to his classroom and began his lesson.

It was hard to make any snide remark when Harry's backside kept capturing Severus' attention. Harry's slugs kept getting away from, falling on the floor, giving Severus a lovely view of his butt when he bent over to get his slugs. It kept happening almost causing Severus to forget he needed to talk to Malfoy. Severus pulled his eyes away when Harry lost yet another slug. He refocused his attention on Malfoy who was not having any trouble with the ingredients for the potion.

"Mr. Malfoy I'd like to talk to after class," Severus said, catching the eye of Harry. He waved him off. Harry'd probably try sticking around.

Malfoy jerked with surprise. His silver eyes snapped to Harry then back to Severus. It appeared he wanted to argue, but thought better of it. He gripped the counter top tightly, knuckles going white. "Yes, sir," he said through clenched teeth.

The class went by rather quickly leaving him alone with a seething Malfoy sitting in front of him while Severus contemplated what he should say. He leaned forward, placing his hands on his desk. "Mr. Malfoy you seem to be under the impression that you can fight with other students and not receive consequences for such actions." Malfoy folded his arms across his chest shielding himself from Severus' reprimand. "You will leave Mr. Potter alone. No more thoughts of revenge or whatever is going on in that head of yours."

Malfoy openly glared at Severus. It surprised him to see one of the people in his own house look at him like that. "Professor he deserves it. And don't think I don't know about you two."

"Idle threats will not work here Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you let whatever grudge against Potter go or I cannot tell you what action will be taken in regards to the information you think you have. It will be taken to the Headmaster for sure."

"I don't want to bring you down Professor only Potter. But you're part of the equation either way." Malfoy was clearly intent on following through his schemes.

"Mr. Malfoy leave it be. I will not say it again. Next time you try to attack or threatened Mr. Potter you will be sent to the Headmaster and receive whatever punishment he sees fit to bestow on you. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Malfoy grumbled, glaring one more time before leaving Severus' office.

_That didn't go too well. He will at least back off Harry for a while at least._

Severus' little talk didn't go quite as planned. He'd have to keep a closer to eye on Malfoy, but he bought Harry some freedom for a little while.

Severus went through the rest of the day, yelling at students that messed up easy ingredients, earning him a migraine. He stumbled back to his quarters bone tired when he slipped through the portrait hole. He didn't even have the comfort of knowing Harry would be coming. He'd be reading the books that Severus gave him for the week. He slumped on his couch too tired to reach his bed. He lay down, hand over his eyes, blocking out what little light was in his room. It sent sparks of pain through his head when greeted with the light. Through the spaces between his fingers he saw the lights dim and a small feminine voice startled him into sitting up.

"Here you go Master." Bella handed him a cup of tea along with a vial of potion that'd get rid of his headache. "Bella brought you something to eat and medicine to take away the pain in your head."

Severus reached for the potion and tea gratefully. "Thank you Bella." The tray of food was set in front of him on his coffee table. He didn't feel like eating, but thought better of it. He should have a little food in stomach before he took his potion.

"Master will not be expecting anyone tonight?" Bella asked.

"No one today Bella."

"Okay Master. Bella will leave you alone now to feel better."

"Thank you again Bella."

"No need for thanks Master. Just feel better. Maybe Harry Potter will come and surprise Master." Bella whisked herself away before Severus could reply to her comment.

Severus ate little bits and pieces of his food before taking his potions. Lying back on the couch he thought Bella was right. It would be a nice surprise to see Harry tonight, but that was not likely. Severus fell asleep with the thought of Harry and his green, green eyes.


	17. Chapter 17

The Fire Within Chapter 17 Harry's POV

Hi! Here's Chapter 17! I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. Gah! You guys are so awesome. I love you guys so much. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry put his back against the cool stone walls of the castle waiting for Potions to begin. He looked at the list in his hands, sighing. He didn't want to read any of these books, but he better to do what Severus wanted if he wanted to remain on the older man's good side. Harry folded the list of books and put it in his pocket. He'd go get the books at lunch and maybe Hermione would help make sense of them if he needed help. He wanted to do his best with upcoming lessons, no matter what.

Harry straightened up when he heard shuffling feet come closer to the dungeons. He spotted curly hair and a tall red head make their way to him. Harry grin when he saw his best friends. They were holding hands both blushing. It was a rare sight to see them hold hands especially in front of people.

"Hi Harry," Hermione ducked her head trying to hide her bright pink cheeks.

"How are you two doing?" Harry asked. His grinned widened. Hermione and Ron were such an adorable couple. It made Harry's stomach tightened with longing to have something like their relationship with the one he loved. He wasn't going to push Severus into anything. What they had right now was wonderful for him.

"We're doing well." Ron's ears were as red as his hair.

"Time to go in." Hermione squeaked, pulling Ron in after her.

Harry followed them into their classroom. Severus walked in and told them to get started, their ingredients were on the board. Harry grabbed everything he needed which included slugs. He had the hardest time keeping his hands on the little buggers. They kept falling to the floor or moving away from him when he went to grab another ingredient for his potions.

Hermione put her hand on Harry's, stilling his fluttering hands. "Harry you need to calm down. Just do this." Hermione grabbed one of her slugs, got her knife and sliced it in half then started to dice it up. "Keep your hand here." Harry grabbed one of his slugs, following her instructions. "Yeah that's it. Slice it down the middle and then chop it. Great job." Hermione smiled at his triumphant smile.

"I did it." And Severus didn't make any comments about his fumbling.

"No, Ron not like that. Weren't you watching when I was showing Harry?"

"Bloody hell Hermione their slippery."

"I know, but there's a certain way to hold and cut them. Now if you actually did the reading…"

"Don't start. I told you it was too boring and I had to rest my eyes the next thing I knew it was morning."

"Ronald you know that's excuse."

Ron visibly shivered. "I told you not to call me that."

"Well I'll keep on calling you _Ronald _until you do what you suppose to." Hermione crossed her arms over chest, turning away from Ron with a frown pulling down her lips.

"Aw come one Hermione."

"Not right now Ronald. I have a potion to finish."

Hermione went back to work with a moping Ron by her side. Harry watched the whole exchange with a smile on his face. _I guess the peace between didn't last very long. Then again they wouldn't be Hermione and Ron without squabbling. _

Harry went back to work with a lot more luck with his slugs. Some managed to elude his grasp though. He was bending over to pick up a slug from the floor when he heard Severus say, "Mr. Malfoy I'd like to talk to after class." Harry stood up catching Severus's eye. He waved Harry off. Severus didn't want Harry to interefere.

"Don't worry Harry he'll take care of Malfoy." Hermione tried to comfort him.

"I know, but…"

"But what mate?" Ron put down his knife, looking up at Harry.

"I want to be able to help in some way."

"I know you do, but Snape knows what he's doing." Hermione went back to brewing her potion.

"All right." Harry let the whole situation go for now. Severus held more authority over them maybe Malfoy would listen to it. At least for a little while.

They all finished their potions by the time class ended and went onto their other classes. Severus meeting Malfoy was not far from his mind, but he pushed it aside and tried to focus on his other classes. By the time lunch rolled around Hermione was bouncing in her seat, excited by the list of books he had to go get.

"Oh, Harry this are some amazing reads," she gushed. Ron rolled his eyes, smiling at her fondly while she went on and on about the books. "Let's go get them." Hermione polished off her lunch quickly, getting out her seat not waiting for Harry or Ron.

"Hermione wait up." Ron ran after her, Harry's list still in her grasp.

Harry chuckled taking his time. He scanned the Great Hall not catching the eye of his favorite Professor who was in deep conversation with Dumbledore. Harry left the Great Hall in pursuit of his friends with one backward glance at Severus. He'd drink in the older man all he could since he wouldn't be able to go to his quarters the rest of the week.

Harry found Hermione and Ron waiting for him in front of the library. They went in and got his books from Madame Pince. They were slim volumes. _Thank Merlin._ Harry turned them over in his hands as they went to their final classes of the day. He put them away in his bag, anxious to start reading them. The sooner he read them the more time he had to prepare for whatever Severus had in mind.

Harry found himself alone at the Gryfinndor table Hermione and Ron were on their way down. His eyes automatically went to the teachers table with no sign of Severus. He let out a huff of air, wondering where the dark clad man could be.

"Hey Harry," Hermione sat down across from with Ron beside her.

"Hey you two." Harry glanced at the table again. He turned his eyes away from the empty seat. Severus probably had other things to do.

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked when their food appeared in front of them.

Harry grabbed some of everything, picking at his food. "Severus isn't at dinner."

Hermione and Ron looked at the table. "Perhaps he had something do." Hermione took a drink of her pumpkin juice.

"I'm sure that's right." Ron backed up Hermione.

"I know, but I won't be able to see him outside of class for the next week because I have to read the books he assigned to me."

Hermione perked up at the mention of the books. "Don't worry Harry they are fast reads. Once you start them it'll be hard to put them down."

"Hermione no one is as into reading our texts books like you are," Ron said.

Hermione glared at Ron. "You're going to have to read tonight. Don't think I forgot what happened in Potions today…_Ronald!_"

Ron put a hand over his forehead, dragging it down his face. "I told you not to call me that."

"Too bad it's not going to stop, Ronald."

Hermione and Ron bickered through the rest of dinner and all the way up to the Gryffindor common room where they were doing homework. Actually Hermione was doing her homework and Harry and Ron attempted theirs. Harry was too preoccupied with thoughts of where Severus was during dinner and Ron was once again falling asleep. They took up a table, away from all the chattering people. Hermione kicked Ron under the table, rousing him of his sleep. He snorted with surprise as Hermione kicked him.

"Jeez, Hermione do you have to kick so hard?" Ron righted himself in his chair, scooting away from Hermione's offending foot.

"I wouldn't have to kick you if you stayed awake."

"Fine. Women," Ron grumbled under his breath.

Harry closed one of the books Severus gave him to read. He couldn't concentrate. Worry knotted his stomach. Severus normally didn't miss dinner. He clutched the book in his hands, running his hands over the cover when Ron's voice broke the spell on him. "If you're worried about Snape go check on him."

Hermione and Harry gazed at Ron like he spoke in a different language, unable to understand him. Ron became defensive. "What? You're worried. That's pretty obvious so go see how he is." Ron buried his nose in his book.

Hermione smiled warmly at an oblivious Ron. She got up from her chair and kissed him on the cheek. Ron looked up at her with wonder and surprise in his eyes. He held his cheek where Hermione kissed him. "Wha?"

"That was very sweet _Ron._" Hermione enveloped him in a hug. Ron looked at Harry. He had no idea what was going on. Harry smiled at Ron and shook his head. He mouthed 'thanks' before packing away all his stuff and taking off to Severus's rooms.

Harry ran all the way down to the dungeons he almost made it all the way to Severus's door without stopping. He went to the portrait very winded, the portrait swung open for him. Harry was worried that it wouldn't open since Severus told him that they couldn't see each other for the rest of the week. He almost danced with happiness when the portrait opened.

He walked in, looking around finding Severus asleep on the couch. A tray of food sat on the coffee table along with a Potion of some kind. _The tray of food explains why he wasn't at dinner. But why would he eat in his rooms?_

Taking a closer look at his Professor Harry found his lips were drawn into a frown, a crease in his brow, and he was paler than normal. "Ah, Harry Potter sir. Bella was hoping you would come visit Master." Harry turned around to find a House Elf in a pink pillow case.

"Is he alright?" Harry asked, mind still whirling that Severus had his own personal House Elf.

"Bad migraine, but Master took his potion and Bella doesn't know how to get him back to his bed." Bella looked at Severus with a frown.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I forgot my manners. It's nice to meet you Bella." Harry held out his hand to her. She took it with a curve to his lips. She had a spark of mischief in her eyes that Harry wasn't used to seeing in a House Elf.

"It's good to officially meet Harry Potter. Is there a way that Harry Potter can help Bella put Master in bed?" There was that hint of mischief in Bella's eyes again that made Harry hesitate. He shook off the feeling. It was most likely a trick of the light or something.

Harry nodded. "Of course. I can help." Harry grabbed Severus's arm, slinging it across his shoulders, heaving the sleeping man off the couch. He was dead to the world as far as Harry could tell, with soft snuffling snores escaping through his nose. Harry held back a laugh. His stomach flooded with butterflies as he and Bella practically dragged Severus to his bed room. Harry plopped him down on the bed, righting his feet which were hanging off it.

"Won't Master be uncomfortable in his robes while he sleeps?" Bella asked as she observed her Master.

"He might be, but…" Harry flushed red with the thought of undressing his Professor. _He might hate sleeping in all those clothes. I'll at least take off his robes, but nothing more._

Harry took in a big breath. He climbed onto the bed and started unbuttoning Severus's robes. He fingers trembled, sweat dripped on his temple as he unbuttoned the first button. Only about ten thousand more buttons to go.

His heart reared in fear and excitement as he got the first layer clothing off of Severus's body. The long lean body he wanted to touch so badly, but also knew it wasn't what he should be doing. Harry gulped when Severus moved in his sleep and grabbed him around his waist pulling Harry down on him.

Severus's grip was strong, not allowing Harry to move. He looked around the dark room for Bella and she was gone. The only light that was in the room filtered in from the living room. Harry tried to move again, but Severus kept a possessive arm him. Panic rose in Harry's chest. How was he supposed to explain this situation when Severus woke up? And where in Merlin was Bella? Harry gulped deciding the only thing he could do at the moment was sleep until his appointed doom.


	18. Chapter 18

The Fire Within Chapter 18 Harry's POV

Haylo awesome peeps! Here's Chapter 18 I hope you like it! Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. Everyone is so incredibly wonderful. Love you guys! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Never mind sleep. There was no way in hell Harry would be able to sleep with Severus holding him the way he was. Somehow Harry ended up on his side with Severus spooning him. The warmth on his back was almost too much to handle. His heart fluttered in his chest. He longed to bolt from the room the more soft breath caressed the back of his neck, sending tendrils of pleasure riding along his nerve endings.

Harry wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. It was incredibly hot in the room. The heat was stifling, making it hard to breath. Harry squirmed against the iron clad hold Severus had on his waist. Strong wiry arms kept him in place. There was no way he'd be escaping tonight. He couldn't resign himself to the fact that he was trapped against the man he loved and couldn't do anything about it. His body was getting away from him the longer he was held by Severus. All the blood in his brain was being drawn away and pooling in certain nether regions that didn't need to be stimulated at the moment. Harry's body was sensitive to every little thing that happened with Severus. One breath, fluttering of eyelashes, anything sent his heart in search of the outside world.

_I don't know how much longer I can stand this._ Harry furiously tried to think of something to do to get him out of this situation before Severus woke. His Professor specifically told him to concentrate on studying for the following week. Curiosity was one of his downfalls though especially when it came to people he cared about. Harry was glad he came down to check on Severus, but he'd have to ask him about Bella. She had a certain something about her that was not like the rest of the House Elves Harry knew except for maybe Dobby.

Harry settled more heavily against Severus. _I might not get another chance like this for a long time. _Harry decided to try and enjoy being this close to Severus. Who knows when the next opportunity might present itself. He was still worried though.

_I don't think he cares for surprises that much._ And this was one huge surprise. Harry let his body relax, letting sleep claim him, his body still hyper sensitive to everything that was Severus.

A soft gasp puffed against his ear, waking him from a wonderful dream. Harry's heavy lids did their best to open, but it was so hard when he so comfortable and warm.

"Harry," the whisper made his blood sing with want. Gooseflesh danced across his skin as he snuggled closer the warmth that was secured against his back. He moved his arm, clutching at the one that was wrapped around his waist.

_Arm around his waist_. _Wait a minute_…Harry's brain pieced everything from the night together causing him to fall from the bed. Dark eyes looked down at him, wide with nothing but shock in their depths. Severus's eye lids drooped, hooding eyes darkening with lust. Harry gulped, wanting to pull covers to hide his body although he was fully clothed. Something in the way Severus stared at him had him in flight mode which was what he was about to do when long fingers wrapped around his wrist hauling him to his feet and back on the bed.

"Not so fast my little sneak," Severus growled. He pulled Harry flush against his body and Harry stayed limp. He was too stunned to make any sort of move. "Now why is it when I woke up this morning I found someone in my bed?" Severus breathed out. Lips close to Harry's. Close enough to feel every word almost pressed to his lips.

Harry licked his lips. They were so dry. He breathed through his mouth, trying to regain some balance. He was off kilter and falling to pieces. His brain was not able to compute the idea of being in bed with Severus. Awake. And in kissing distance. It was one thing when he was asleep, now he was lost in the depths of dark eyes that were undoing all his resolve to bolt to the door. Harry bit his bottom lips, chewing on it while he tried to get his brain to work again. Severus waited patiently, rubbing his nose against Harry's slowly, from side to side. The simple gesture was so strange and sweet. The light touching of noses brought them even closer together.

Harry somehow found words, but they came out low and rough. His throat was so dry and his tongue felt big and clumsy in his mouth. "Ah, you see last night you didn't come down to dinner and I was worried so I came to check on you. I met Bella and she wanted some help getting you to bed and then I tried to get off a layer or two of your robes, but then you grabbed me and pulled me down on you and when I tried to get Bella to help me she was gone." Harry knew he was babbling and he couldn't seem to stop the words once they started to come out. He closed his eyes waiting for Severus to explode, push him off the bed, and tell him to get out. No such thing happened.

"You were worried about me?" Severus asked. Harry opened one eye to make sure Severus wasn't pulling his leg. His brow was pulled down; his lips turn down in a deep frown, nostrils flaring.

Harry tilted his head to the side. "Yes, I was very worried about you. I know you wanted me to focus on the books that you gave me to read, but there was no way I could. Not without making sure you were okay." Harry looked down, red staining his cheeks. _I can't believe I'm telling him this. He'll probably tell me to leave now._

A soft chuckle reached his ears. What? Harry glanced up to find Severus lightly laughing. Harry's heart squeezed at the sight. He reached out with his hand and caressed Severus's cheek. Harry wanted to stay in bed with him forever. There would be nothing on earth that could make him happier. Severus stopped laughing, his eyes filling with lust again. He leaned forward closing in on Harry's lips when a light pop filtered from the other room.

"Master Bella has breakfast for you and Mr. Harry Potter. Bella will bring it to you." Harry scrambled away from Severus, almost falling off the bed again, but Severus brought him closer.

"You're not going anywhere now that you're in my bed." Severus's look was predatory. _I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing._ Harry nodded not sure what to make of the statement while he waited for breakfast.


	19. Chapter 19

The Fire Within Chapter 19 Harry's POV

Oh my goodness I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. Please forgive me. I have here Chapter 19 I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. You guys all rock so much! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry's heart thudded in his ears. Severus wasn't going to let him? He'd wanted to hear that for so long. But they're supposed to be friends right? That's what Severus wanted initially. Harry didn't want to argue but the thought that Severus might change his mind again tore at Harry's heart. He didn't want to put it on the line without knowing that he at least stood a chance against his Professors words. Harry gently pulled away from Severus who cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Do you want this to go beyond friendship now Severus?" Harry asked, knowing without a shadow of a doubt that he was rocking the boat. He had to. It was the only way to get Severus to admit that he wanted more now and not wait till the end of the year when Harry graduated. He didn't care about being a student or that Severus was a Professor. He just wanted to be with him.

Severus pulled away from Harry leaving a considerable distance between them even though the bed wasn't that big. Harry knew that Severus was also distancing himself emotionally. The boat couldn't take the rocking.

"Harry you know we can't do that yet." Severus scowled, glaring at Harry for ruining the mood.

"But I can be in your bed?" Harry threw back, cheeks flushing with anger.

Severus sat up, rigid as he stood up. "That shouldn't have happened I lost my mind for a moment. Now it would be best if we moved this discussion to the living room."

Harry got up from the bed and stomped his way to the living room. It was probably childish and didn't embolden Severus to Harry, but he didn't care. Harry past Bella along the way carrying a tray laden with food. He heard Severus instructing her to take it to the living room. She agreed, but didn't sound too thrilled at the prospect.

Harry decided it'd be best if he went back to Gryffindor tower. He didn't think he could take any more time with Severus without saying something else that would put them at odds again. Harry past the living going straight for the exit. Severus's voice stopped him before he could get there. "Where are you going?"

Harry glanced over his shoulder. "I need to change before class starts and Hermione and Ron are probably worried about me." Harry knew it was wrong to give Severus the cold shoulder. He didn't know what else to do. Every time he thought they were making some kind of progress it went to hell. Last night was so wonderful if not a bit frightening. He was held by Severus. There was no way he'd ever be able to forget the way those strong arms felt wrapped around him. Normally the man was so cold and reserved. Last night he was so warm and there was no sign of the guarded man who resided so close to Harry now.

"You need to eat," Severus said, trying to sway Harry. It almost worked. All Severus had to do was snap his fingers and Harry would bend over backwards to do what he wanted. Severus probably knew he had that kind of power over Harry. Harry had to resist at least until he sorted through the jumble of emotions that were swimming through him at the moment. He was sure he could do this whole friend thing then Severus had to go and wrap him in his embrace last night then this morning. Now he didn't know if he could. Not when Severus kept going back and forth. One minute they were something more then they were back to being friends.

"I'll get something in the Great Hall. See you later." Harry didn't bother to turn around. It was time to go before he couldn't bear to leave. He rushed out and nearly ran over Malfoy. Harry froze. Oh, no. Malfoy's gaze practically knocked Harry over. Malfoy had to know where he was coming out of. This wasn't good. All Harry needed was for Malfoy to threaten him about Severus again. We all know how that went last time.

"Mr. Potter, next time please arrive on time and come prepared. I will not waste my time tutoring you if you do not have the decency to be ready." Severus sniffed behind Harry. He peeked up at his Professor. He wore a deep scowl, brow furrowed and arms crossed over his chest. Severus seemed genuinely pissed off. Harry almost believed him about not being prepared.

He shook off his shock that Severus was covering for him. He also sent out a silent thank you to Severus. He dipped his head down. "Sorry. I'll bring my own books next time," Harry growled. He hoped he was selling his part. One look at Malfoy showed that he wasn't buying it. Harry turned on his heel and marched the hall not bothering to look behind him. He could feel two gazes on his back until he was out of sight. Once out of the stuffy confinement of the dungeons he jogged all the way back to his room. When he was in the safety of his own room he let out a deep breath. That was so close.

He pulled out some clothes from his trunk, dressed quickly then went to find Hermione and Ron he needed them to hear him out. His run in with Malfoy rattled him. He got caught. Again. Sure Severus covered for them and it was more or less the truth. Severus would be tutoring him soon. He found Hermione and Ron in the common room. Hermione was going over Ron's homework pointing out what he did wrong.

"Geez, Hermione McGonagall doesn't grade as hard as you do," Ron whined when he saw all that Hermione marked out, circled, and plain crossed out.

"You're just writing out of your butt. You're not taking the time research the subject. Now start again. I want another draft before lunch." Hermione huffed, falling against the couch looking to all the world exhausted but Harry knew better. Her lips turned up at the corners, his eyes softened as she watched Ron grumble about his essay. She really loved him. Harry felt a pang of jealousy. He wanted that with Severus. Why did it feel so hard to get? Was it supposed to be this hard?

Harry sat down next to Ron. Ron ran his hand through his hair making it stick up everywhere. Hermione reached across the table and smoothed it out. Ron grinned at her, she blushed a pretty pink. She sat back down, turning a knowing smile on Harry. "You were gone for a long time yesterday. Tell us what happened," She said eagerly bouncing in her seat.

"Remember you don't have to go into that much detail," Ron said.

Hermione glared. "Ron! Maybe some of us want to hear all the details," She tossed him a cheeky grin. Ron spluttered, face as red as his hair. Harry laughed. This was exactly what he needed. Time with his best friends.

"I don't really know where to start…" Harry told them everything from Severus holding him to the confrontation about being in his bed to the encounter with Malfoy. "Then I came here."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. Ron gestured for Hermione to take the lead. Hermione warm brown gaze landed on him. "Harry you don't sound like you like what's happening." Harry shook his head. He really didn't. All this going round and round in circles was making him feel ill. "Maybe you should take a step back from everything. No tutoring with Snape. No nothing. Just student and Professor at least until you configure out what you want to do."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "I think I might do that. My heart can't take much more rejection. Every time we get closer to something that resembles a relationship he pulls away and I can't do it anymore."

Ron had remained quiet while Harry and Hermione had been talking, but now he spoke up. His head bowed. "Harry, are you sure? Once you do this you might not be able to recover with Snape again this might be the thing that really breaks whatever you guys have."

Harry stared at his best friend. Ron's head was still down and Hermione was looking at him like he grew another head. Ron finally looked up. "What?"

Harry slung his arm over Ron's shoulder. "You're awesome."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry then smiled. "Tell me something I don't know."

They all laughed. Who would have thought that Ron would make Harry think about staying with Severus? Ron was right. There was a chance that if he did tell Severus he needed space that they wouldn't be able to recover. This was something he needed to do though. He didn't know if he could spend the rest of the year caught in limbo with the man he loved. This back and forth dance they had going on had to stop. Unless Severus was willing to be together with Harry that would be the only thing that would stop him from ending everything. Maybe if Severus had kept up the whole friend thing, but then everything that happened earlier showed that they both couldn't keep it up. Why couldn't everything come together?

The rest of the day past in a blur of Hermione yelling at Ron for not even trying and Ron sticking his fingers in his ears when her voice went higher and higher until it almost broke glass. At the end of the day they were still smiling and flirting in their own awkward way. Before dinner Harry went to Severus's office hoping he'd still be working on something. He knocked on the door and got a grunt to come in.

Harry stood in front of Severus hands behind his back, sweat collecting on his temples and sliding down the back of his neck. _I thought the dungeons were supposed to be cool. It's hot down here. _Harry adjusted his collar all the while Severus stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Severus asked in a clipped tone. He obviously didn't want this conversation to last long. Fine. Harry could do quick.

Harry breathed deeply deciding that standing was his best option. If he sat down he didn't know if he could stand up again. His heart pounded against his chest, he fiddled with the back of his shirt while he got up the courage to speak. Severus continued to glare at him. Harry's heart ached. Those black eyes glittered with many emotions. Long white fingers held a quill above a stack of papers that probably needed to be graded. Harry wanted to run away. He didn't want to do this. He _needed_ to do this. "Severus I don't want you to tutor me."

Severus leaned back in his chair regarding Harry with a cool gaze. "I thought I told you it's so we can spend time together and not have any one be suspicious."

Harry cleared his throat. It was hard to get the words out. It felt like a frog was stuck his throat. "I know. I'm saying I don't want to do that."

"You know we can spend any kind of time together unless it's in the professional sense."

"I don't want to spend time together. I want to be out of this whatever it is between me and you. It's too hard."

Severus straightened up eyes flashing. Harry backed up a step. His stomach hurt. This was so difficult. He didn't want to hurt Severus, but this was best for them of right now. "I'll return the books to the library and we'll resume our student and Professor relationship. I'm sorry," Harry whispered before he left a silent Severus. His heart crumbled into a million pieces with every step. His heart screamed at him to go back and take back those horrible words. He kept walking. There was nothing else he could do.


	20. Chapter 20

The Fire Within Chapter 20 Severus POV

Hey everyone here's Chapter 20. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. I love you guys so much. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You guys rule! Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Severus slumped in chair, not sure what just happened. Did Harry just break up with him? It certainly felt like that even though they weren't technically going out. He was numb. There was no feeling in his body. This morning when Harry asked him if he wanted to go beyond friendship he should have known something like this might happen. The question threw him for a loop. Before he knew what he was doing he was kicking Harry out of his bed and Harry was leaving. He thought Harry was a little miffed at him, nothing that a little time apart couldn't solve. He judged that wrong. He honestly thought they would be fine. They crossed that line between friendship and something more last night and this morning. Perhaps it was too many times.

Severus's thoughts were all muddled. What in Merlin's name was he supposed to do now? He put his arms on his desk, steepled his fingers, and leaned his forehead against his fingers. His head was starting to hurt. _I'll try seeing it from Harry's point of view. _

Severus went back to all the times that led them to this moment. From a young man's point of view it might seem like Severus was yanking him around. Although the same could be said about Harry. He didn't think he would've called off the relationship. _That's what Harry wants._ A solid relationship not one that kept bouncing between that thin line. Severus wanted that too. Harry's future came first.

_But he wants me to be his future. _

By the time that bit of information hit him it was time to start his classes for the day. Severus let his mind be swamped with the task of teaching students that had no future with dealing with potions. His whole body ached by the time he go to his quarters. What a long day!

He flopped down on the couch, limbs sprawled to his sides. He didn't have much time to think about what happened. Thank Merlin. Now the repercussions were starting to hit. Harry was gone. Unless Severus declared them boyfriends or whatever people wanted to call them Harry was just going to back to being his student. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad. His love for Lily was shared with her from afar. Severus scrubbed his hands down his face, hands freezing on his cheeks. Oh, no. He was in love Harry Potter.

That stilled all the movement from the crackling of the fire to the beating of his heart. He was in deep. Too deep. How had he not seen where this was leading? It was possible that he loved Harry more than he ever loved Lily. He actually tried to pursue something with Harry where as with Lily he tended to keep their relationship in the friendship zone, never striving to go further even when he loved her so much. It was too bad for him. Severus was putting Harry first and that meant keep his distance. He was a fool to think that they could be friends. Neither of them could keep from touching each other for long. Even now Severus yearned to feel Harry flushed against him again. This morning was like waking from a wonderful dream. If Harry hadn't said anything who knows what might've happened.

Severus was a little angry at Harry for up and deciding what was best for them. The boy could never come to him with anything. Always so impulsive. What was done was done. He wouldn't pursue anymore interaction with Harry from this point on. He wouldn't out right ignore him, but he wouldn't pick on him as much either. Another faceless student who was awful at potions. He snorted, not his brightest idea. He had nothing else to work with at the moment. It was going to have to do.

"Master would you like Bella to bring you something for dinner?" Bella popped in front of Severus scaring the daylights out of him. Severus slapped a hand against his chest over his heart. It pounded under his hand. Normally he was more attuned to when Bella was in his rooms. Apparently this whole ordeal with Harry was affecting more than he suspected. He looked at the tiny elf. She cocked her head to the side awaiting his answer.

He cleared his throat. He nodded. "Yes, I'll take dinner him my rooms tonight. Thank you Bella."

"No thanks are needed for Bella, but you are welcome Master. Bella will bring to you dinner in a few moments." Bella was gone in a blink of an eye.

Severus decided he couldn't be left alone with his thoughts a moment longer. He grabbed a book from his rooms and settled on the couch where his food was waiting for him, piping hot. Bella was gone from his rooms by the time he got back with his book. He ate while he read his book. It filled his mind with something other than Harry to think about for which he was most grateful. He never imagined he'd be having relationship problems at his age especially when they were fit for teenagers. He never had this much trouble before then again he never really cared for any people other than Lily or Harry. Severus finished up his meal and took his book to bed with him. It suddenly felt rather empty without a warm body curled against his to keep him warm. He fell asleep cold and empty. A feeling he was never aware of till now. His chest ached and his stomach cramped up at seeing Harry in the morning. No matter what he'd put on his mask of indifference on move on as best as he could. Harry deserved better than him. All he had to do was take it one day a time. His love for Harry would probably remain with him, but Harry wouldn't and that'd ease the burden. He just had to make it to the end of the year. Not so bad. Except it was.

Severus woke up feeling groggy and he was running late. Something that never happened. He found a tray of food and his robes laid out for him. He silently thanked Bella and her thoughtfulness. He ate as he dressed going as quickly as he could. He managed to wash his face and brush his teeth, but that was all he could manage with the time restraint. He briskly walked to his classroom. All his students were lined up waiting for him. A pair of luminous emerald eyes followed his every move, he distinctly ignored them. Throughout the class Harry's eyes never left him. By the time the class was over Severus was exhausted. He didn't know how he was going to keep away from Harry ever since the revealing of his feelings he was more drawn to the boy than ever. He kept his body rigid. He would not give in. It was best for both of them. His resolved crumbled when Harry called out to him.

"Severus," Harry was in the doorway. Biting his bottom lip, something Severus thought he'd like to do. He stayed rooted to the spot, staring at Harry through narrowed eyes, waiting for him to continue. His heart raced as Harry took a step forward, stopped turned around and ran. What in Merlin's name was that about? Severus couldn't figure it out, but hoped to encounter Harry later to find out.


	21. Chapter 21

The Fire Within Chapter 21 Harry POV

Haylo here's Chapter 21 I hope you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing and adding this story to favorite/alert lists. You guys are the best! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Please Review. I would love to hear from you.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter that would go to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

Harry ran and ran, unable to comprehend why he went to Severus after class. It was not a smart move. His heart pounded in his ears at the look he remembered on Severus's face. A look of confusion and maybe a little bit of hurt. Harry couldn't blame him. He had no right to try and talk to Severus as more than a student. But it was so hard not to be close to him. It was what had to be done though. Harry was the one who said it had to be this way. It was hard to remember his reasoning at the moment. All he wanted to do was go back to Severus, instead he ran until he caught up to Hermione and Ron, who were surprised to see him.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked, arms crossed over her chest. She knew. And was not pleased if the tapping of her foot indicated anything. Ron seemed mad too. "You stayed behind to talk to Snape." It wasn't a question. Harry nodded, feeling like a reprimanded child. Whenever Hermione and Ron had kids she'd make a wonderful mother especially her ability to make someone feel guilty. Hermione shook her head, Ron taking over where she left off. They already made a great team to gang up on someone.

"Harry, I may not be Snape's biggest fan, but you have got to make up your mind. It looks like you're playing with him or something." Ron held up his hand to stop Harry from defending himself. "I know you're not, but you've got to do something to get your mind off him. Hang out with someone you haven't for a while, fly, do homework, it doesn't matter what it is, but do something. Hermione and I are here if you need us. It's clear you and Snape need some time to think all this through and it's not going to happen with you showing up on his door step when you made it clear that you wanted a relationship or nothing at all. Now let's go to class because we're about to be late." Ron stomped off down the hall leaving Hermione and Harry stunned. What just happened? Harry got told off by Ron for leading Severus on? _I never thought I'd see the day when Ron defended Severus. _Needless to say it was a surreal experience and eye opening. Hermione was surprised too. She knew Ron like the back of her hand from what Harry knew there wasn't much Ron could do to surprise her. She seemed pleased with the way Ron handled Harry, running after him and holding his hand the rest of the way to class. Harry felt a small ball of envy curl in his stomach. He didn't want to feel that way about his best friends. That was what he wanted with Severus. Even if they somehow had a relationship it wasn't like Severus could hold his hand to class. It would have to be kept secret until Harry graduated. Harry rubbed his temples as he followed his friends. Too much to think about.

Harry went through the motions of the day, not really paying attention to anything. His mind was blessedly blank for the most part. No thoughts of Severus invaded his mind. That was what he needed. Some time away from his thoughts. Maybe following Ron's advice wouldn't be so bad. He really hadn't flown much this year and there were quite a few of his friends he hadn't really spent time with. He'd do something about that later, now he needed to do some studying. Harry pulled up a chair next to Ron as Hermione was instructing that he still needed to work a little harder, but he was improving a great deal. Harry silently listened to the banter between Ron and Hermione and how easy it was for them now. It wasn't in the beginning there were so many misunderstandings, no one communicating their feelings. It took them years to get together. Now that they were they were so happy.

"Ronald I told you to write the paragraph over not draw a dirty picture," Hermione shrieked, gaining the attention of the whole common room. Her face was red as she continued staring at the picture titling it this way and that way. "What in the world are they doing?" It was Ron's turn to color. His skin was almost the same shade of red as his hair. Laughter welled up inside Harry bursting forth in a loud snort. Hermione and Ron stopped bickering for a moment, staring at him with looks of wonder.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, it's just nice to hear you laugh. Now can you tell what's happening in this picture?" Hermione was about to hand Harry the parchment when Ron snatched it from her hand, balled it up and tossed it in the fire.

"Ron!"

"Hermione! It was moving and no one else needs to see it." Ron was still red as he began another draft.

"But I wanted to know what they were doing." Ron stared at her. "I mean I knew what they were doing, but I didn't—Oh never mind. Let's get to work."

"How come I couldn't see it?" Harry asked, as he cracked open his book for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Because it was meant for no ones eyes especially Hermione's. Now can we stop talking about the dirty picture."

"What are you guys talking about?" Neville asked, from behind Harry.

Ron turned crimson, Hermione coughed in her hand and Harry grinned sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, nothing. Ron drew something and threw it away."

Neville's curiosity seemed piqued, but kept any more questions to himself. He was always polite that way. That got Harry thinking, maybe he could hang out with Neville. He was having some trouble with Herbology and Neville was amazing with all the plants. It never hurt to learn something new.

Before Harry could ask if Neville wanted to study together or do something he was gone. Harry shrugged, he'd try again tomorrow or he might actually take his broom out. Shake off everything that had been happening and be free for just a little. The night wore on and Harry hung out with Hermione and Ron. Hermione kept trying to figure out what Ron had drawn, the red-head wasn't talking.

The night turned in to bright morning bringing with it another Potions class. Harry did his best to focus on the task at hand. He managed not to concentrate on Severus which was a surprise. An explosion at the back of the class caught everyone's attention. Neville's face was black as the smoke cleared. Severus fumed at him, giving Neville a piece of his mind. Neville looked mildly scared, but nothing like how he used to get when they were younger. As the class cleared up, Harry blended in with the crowd as he dropped off his potion, not wanting to be noticed by Severus. It was time to take his mind off everything and he would do just that.

Harry caught up to a gloomy Neville. "Hey Neville do you want to go flying with me today?"

Neville turned wide eyes on Harry. "Me?" he squeaked.

Harry nodded, suppressing a smile. "Yeah, it'll be fun."

"I don't know. I'm not a very good flyer."

"I'll teach you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Neville took a moment to decide. "Okay, but I can't promise I won't fall off."

"I'll watch out for you." Harry turned to find Severus looking at him like he was a traitor. He scowled at Harry as he slammed his door. Harry cleared his throat as pain erupted through his heart. "We can give it a go before dinner. Meet me at the Quidditch Pitch."

"I'll see you then." Neville took off to his next class and Harry stood looking at the closed door. For some reason it felt like Severus was saying his door was closed for good and that made Harry's heart ache. He shook off the feeling, he needed to try and move on and just have some fun with his friends before he graduated. He planned to do just that.


End file.
